


Limerencia

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Humor, Knotting, Long Shot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, OS, Old West, Omega Peter Quill, Omegaverse, Romance, ThunderLord, Very long, Western, thorquill
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Peter Quill se esconde del mundo en un pueblo que lo odia, entre viejos fantasmas y los conflictos por sobrevivir en medio de una tierra infértil hasta que una noche de lluvia trae un cambio, un hombre con un problemático pasado.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Limerencia

**Author's Note:**

> Con mucho, mucho cariño para mi querida Iris, gracias por tanto, espero que disfrutes esta historia que es para ti.
> 
> ¡Te quiero montones!

**LIMERENCIA**

* * *

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel/MCU/AU (Viejo Oeste) Omegaverse

_Pareja_ : ThorQuill

_Derechos_ : los que se dejen tener.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un Thor x Quill, entonces, no van a encontrar otra cosa que no sea Thor x Quill porque es un Thunderlord. ¿Capichi? Inspirado en la serie Godless, un poco de las viejas películas del oeste y los hermosos clichés que adora mi Príncipe de Spartax. Es una historia por su cumpleaños, espero que la disfrutes.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

_“A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo.”_

Jean de La Fontaine.

Era de esas noches de tormentas eléctricas cuando Mantis Brandt le dijo a Peter que las nubes habían traído un jinete de otras tierras. Acostumbrado como estaba el Omega a que ella siempre dijera cosas que los navajo solamente podían leer de la naturaleza, no le prestó mucha atención al tema. Hasta que escuchó el relincho de un caballo, uno cansado o herido que se acercó a su propiedad. El rubio tomó su escopeta quitándole el seguro y abriendo la puerta con la punta del arma en alto para disparar en cuanto el extraño estuviera a distancia de tiro. Un relámpago iluminó las tierras secas de su rancho con un jinete abrazándose al animal como si de ello le dependiera la vida.

—¡Alto ahí o disparo! —amenazó Peter Quill con el ceño fruncido, apestaba a un Alfa… herido.

Aquel hombre se irguió, moviendo un brazo. Peter no le dio tiempo, disparándole en el hombro derecho. El impacto lo tumbó del caballo, que se hizo a un lado cuando el Omega se acercó junto con Mantis para revisar al intruso, el cual ya estaba inconsciente por otras heridas similares que manchaban sus ropas y el suelo seco.

—/ _La muerte cabalga con él_ / —murmuró Mantis al quitarle el sombrero con un pie.

—Hay que ponerlo en el granero.

Peter Quill se sintió ligeramente culpable del estado de aquel foráneo, tenía una herida en el costado izquierdo, una bala que le atravesó igual que una cortada en el cuello del lado derecho y otra en el muslo donde parecía que alguien le enterró un cuchillo. Portaba un uniforme de los soldados del Norte, cosa ya extraña cuando la Guerra Civil había terminado hacía 5 años. Sin armas ni balas, estaba indefenso cuando el Omega le había disparado. Entre Mantis y el rubio lo arrastraron al granero, dejándolo sobre un montón de paja seca, quitándole la chaqueta del uniforme. A la luz de la lámpara de aceite, Peter leyó el nombre adherido a un bolsillo:

_Donald Blake, sargento._

—/ _¿Vas a ayudarlo?_ /

—¿No debo?

—/ _Tal vez podrías hacerlo, le disparaste sin que él te amenazara_ /

—¡Entonces no me confundas! —bufó Peter, mirando ese rostro pálido debajo de una barba crecida y descuidada, esos cabellos de oro revueltos con arena manchada de sangre, lodo y algo de excremento de caballo— Ayúdalo, hermanita.

Mantis murmuró cosas en navajo, saliendo del granero para ir a la casa por su maletita con remedios. Los caballos miraban detrás de los tablones al hombre moribundo preguntándose igual que el Omega por qué había un Alfa en un lugar donde estaban prohibidos. Peter ayudó a su hermana de tribu a curar al desconocido, dejándolo con algo de fiebre sobre la paja para cuando terminaron. Una ligera lluvia ya había caído, refrescando un poco ese lugar perdido Limerencia, en el valle árido de Nuevo México, un pueblo maldito por una tragedia que se había convertido sin saberlo en el refugio de un Alfa cuya cabeza tenía un alto precio.

* * *

***** CABALLOS SALVAJES *****

—/ _Sería mejor si yo fuera_ /

—No, sería peor. Voy a estar bien.

—/ _Así dijiste la última vez y tuve que coserte una ceja_ /

—¿Quién dijo que no hay medicamentos?

—/ _Llévate la escopeta nueva_ /

Peter Quill suspiró, terminando de enganchar a su preciosa yegua, Milano, a la carreta. Hizo bailotear entre sus manos su sombrero negro que acomodó luego en su cabeza, subiendo al transporte con un guiño a su hermanita al azotar las riendas para salir de su rancho rumbo a Limerencia. Odiaba poner un pie en ese maldito pueblo, pero no tenía más remedio. La fiebre del extraño Alfa no cedía y habían agotado sus reservas, además necesitaba víveres. Milano cabalgó a buen trote por el camino de tierra, sus herraduras resonando contra las piedrecillas del suelo bufando un poco.

—Lo sé, preciosa, tampoco es de mi agrado. Pero entre más pronto lleguemos, más pronto regresaremos. Prometo darte un cubo de azúcar cuando estemos de vuelta en casa.

Todo mundo sabía que la casta Omega era débil por naturaleza, y en el Oeste donde apenas estaban abriéndose paso los sobrevivientes de la Guerra Civil, veían a esta casta más como una obligación que un beneficio. Claro, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de Omegas eran mujeres. Alfas hombres, Betas, y Omegas. Pero había una aberración de cuando en cuando, algunos pastores decían que era un castigo de Dios por los pecados de sus habitantes o por dejar vivos a los navajo. Como fuese, si alguna mujer llegaba a dar a luz a un hombre Omega era peor que haberse cogido a la esposa del pastor a plena luz del día.

La madre de Peter, Meredith Quill, fue una de ellas.

Después de la guerra, el rechazo a los hombres Omega fue mayor porque en el sur decían que había sido su culpa que hubieran perdido frente al Norte, donde sí aceptaban esos fenómenos, como les llamaban. ¿Qué Alfa macho y respetable iba a querer emparejarse con un hombre Omega? Para eso había suficientes mujeres, viudas o no, que se habían quedado solas luego del conflicto. Incluso los negros liberados eran mejor aceptados que un varón Omega. Así que Peter no tenía una buena relación con el pueblo de Limerencia, cuyos habitantes en casi su totalidad eran mujeres viudas. No por la guerra, sino por una tragedia de la que lo acusaban como la causa de la misma.

Limerencia poseía una mina de plata de la que vivían sus pobladores antes de que Peter Quill llegara. Esa mañana cuando puso pie en el pueblo, la mina estalló cobrándose la vida de todos los buenos hombres en uno de los peores días que se tuvieran registrados. Solamente quedaron vivos los ancianos -que eran muy pocos- y un mocoso llamado Richard Rider que la hacía de Sheriff en lugar del siempre ausente Samuel Alexander por la bebida o por las culpas. Nadie lo sabía. Como alcaldesa, estaba la siempre seria Carol Danvers, con mucho, la única que tenía una que otra palabra gentil para él. El resto solía escupir en el camino por el que pasaba o echarle los cubos de orina por la ventana si se descuidaba.

El Omega suspiró, acomodándose su sombrero cuando cruzó el puente de madera que era la entrada a Limerencia. Ya las mujeres estaban atareadas en sus faenas matutinas, por lo que estaban deambulando por la avenida principal cuando su carreta entró con Milano relinchando bajito. Las miradas no se hicieron esperar, algunas dejando sus canastos o escopetas a un lado para dedicarle una mirada con manos en su cintura. Peter solamente daba los buenos días asintiendo con la cabeza, hasta llegar a la tienda del Señor McDaniels, que estaba frente al salón bar cuyos cuatro ocupantes -el viejo Smith y sus tres igualmente ancianos amigos- se giraron al verlo cruzar por la ventana.

—Alcaldesa —saludó Peter a Carol, recargada en uno de los maderos al subir los escalones de la tienda de McDaniels.

—¿Sucede algo, Quill?

—Víveres. ¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

—Bien. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

—Secas.

El cojo McDaniels tenía siempre mal humor, debido a la gota que padecía. Con su bigote perfectamente engomado moviéndose de una mejilla a otra mientras iba de un lado a otro del largo mostrador, hacía de las delicias de los niños que gustaban sacarlo de quicio al pedirle dulces. Solía tener ya listo el paquete de Peter cuando iba a comprarle, porque solía comprar siempre lo mismo. Al pedirle los medicamentos, el viejo ajustó sus lentes más que extrañado.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No son para mí.

—¿Es para la bruja de tu hermana?

—Es para los caballos.

Mantis era considerada como una bruja por sus conocimientos de herbolaria, medicina y esas cosas que solamente los navajo tenían. Por eso al Omega no le gustaba que ella fuera vista en Limerencia. Ambos eran rechazados, pero al menos él podía con eso. Una mano lo empujó contra una columna de la entrada al salir, rebotando con brusquedad y parpadeando ofendido.

—¡Hey!

—¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo? —era Madame Flutter, de las mujeres más adineradas de Limerencia y eso era decir que su casa tenía tina.

—¿Hay alguna ley que me prohíba venir a comprar?

—Eres un insulto a nuestro pueblo, un fenómeno como tú ya debería estar muerto.

—Si bueno, con estas sequías seguro un día que me encuentra pudriéndome en el campo, Madame.

—No te burles de nosotros, que, si alguien está igual de muerto como esta tierra, ese eres tú.

—Buenos días a usted también, Madame.

Quill era un Omega Seco, como les decían a su casta cuando no poseían aroma ni Celos ni tampoco eran fértiles para el caso. Lo único bueno que podían dar de su naturaleza estaba marchito igual que los campos de cultivo de Limerencia. A su condición de varón Omega, se sumaba ese problema. Peter tomó aire, llevando su canasto a la carreta, subiendo tranquilamente bajo la mirada de todas las mujeres que se habían quedado quietas ya, siguiéndole con una expresión de asco hasta que cruzó de nuevo el puente de madera y lo perdieron de vista. En el camino se cruzó con Richard Rider, el chico le sonrió con la inocencia propia de la juventud.

—¡Peter! Buenos días, ¿pasó algo? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? —ofreció el joven Alfa.

—Gracias, Rid, pero estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —Richard se ladeó en su caballo— ¿Te dijeron algo?

—Nada, cachorro. Te digo que estoy bien.

—Ya no soy un cachorro. El mes pasado cumplí los dieciocho.

—Sí bueno —rio el Omega— Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, debo irme, no me gusta dejar a Mantis tanto tiempo a solas.

—Dile que gracias por la pomada. No me quedó cicatriz.

—A la próxima, procura fijarte por donde cabalgas.

—Te veré luego, Peter.

—Hasta pronto, Rid.

Con una sonrisa, el rubio siguió su camino canturreando ya con el alivio de haber dejado atrás Limerencia, dejando que Milano trotara a su gusto de vuelta a casa. Al regresar, se vería con la enorme sorpresa de ver el cerco donde tenía sus tres animales -Milano entre ellos- repleto de una manada de caballos de buen tamaño, porte y alimentación. Eran como treinta al menos, ya pastando entre Bertha, su mula y el viejo Sacacorchos, el padre de Milano. Peter los miró como si fueran apariciones del desierto, bajando de la carreta de un salto para ir a buscar a su hermanita. Mantis estaba muy concentrada amasando el pan del día entre cánticos navajo.

—Mantis, ¿qué es eso de allá?

—/ _Les llaman caballos, sirven para cabalgar o tirar yuntas_ /

—¡Sé cómo se llaman! —reclamó Peter, gruñendo bajito— ¿Qué carajos hace una manda de caballos salvajes en mi cerco?

—/ _Nuestra tribu los envió para ti. Te pueden servir_ /

—¿Tantos? ¿Qué voy a hacer con tantos caballos?

—/ _Tú sabrás_ /

—No me ayudas en esto, ¿sabes?

—/ _Puedes domesticar unos para la yunta, otro para la carreta y otro de repuesto. Sacacorchos no vivirá otro invierno. Los demás puedes venderlos_ /

—… sí bueno, eso puede ser.

—/ _¿Trajiste la medicina?_ /

—Claro. Y los caramelos que te gustan. ¿Cómo está el extraño?

—/ _Todavía sigue perdido_ /

Peter sacó su lengua a Mantis sin que ella lo viera al estarle dando la espalda, salió de nuevo de la casa, quitándose el sombrero para pasar una mano por sus cabellos rizados. A su lista de pecados, se sumaba otra peculiaridad más: haber sido criado por salvajes. La tribu navajo que lo adoptó luego de la muerte de su madre, lo apreciaba mucho. Ellos veían en un varón Omega promesas de la naturaleza, cosa contraria a la gente “civilizada” de Limerencia. Su padre adoptivo, Yondu, solía enviarle esos regalos para ayudarlo con el rancho. Quill le mentía diciendo que todo estaba bien porque sabía que su padre arrasaría con el pueblo de enterarse de una sola injuria a su hijo blanco. Por algo los llamaban los Devastadores, y el Omega no quería más problemas.

—Mierda.

Riendo para sí mismo, prefirió darle la medicina para la fiebre al extraño que seguía tumbado donde lo dejaron sobre la paja y luego admirar esos caballos salvajes cazados para él con una sonrisa boba. Yondu le había enseñado a tirar, a pelear mano a mano, usar los cuchillos, montar y todas esas cosas que le habían servido estos años para vivir en el desierto de Nuevo México. Pero su padre adoptivo se había vuelto más sobreprotector luego de aquel incidente que dejó a Peter como un Omega Seco, por eso sus regalos eran más abundantes para rabia de las mujeres de Limerencia quienes habían tenido que tragarse su orgullo para comprarle pieles, municiones o caballos.

—/ _Siempre seré tu cachorro, ¿no es así?_ / —murmuró, negando y retomando su labor de excavar el pozo que tanto les hacía falta.

Caía la tarde cuando Mantis le avisó que el desconocido estaba volviendo en sí. El Omega salió del hoyo que excavaba a toda prisa, contemplando al Alfa salir a tropezones del granero, echar un vistazo alrededor, ver los caballos y luego a ellos metros lejos de él antes de caer desmayado de nuevo.

—¿Qué rayos…? —Peter parpadeó confundido.

—/ _Ya se curaron sus heridas_ /

El sargento ya no tenía fiebre, solamente estaba deshidratado y agotado. Lo volvieron a dejar sobre el montón de paja con un cubo de agua fresca a un lado y un plato de comida. Quill le observó unos minutos en silencio, no entendiendo qué pasaba con ese intruso ni por qué él mismo lo estaba ayudando cuando odiaba a los Alfas por sobre todas las cosas. Bueno, a ese tipo de Alfas. Los de su tribu no. Papá Yondu era fantástico. Rascándose su nuca, el Omega se levantó, sacudiendo su pantalón del lodo y saliendo de ahí para ir a cenar y luego salir al fresco de la noche a cantar junto con Mantis uno de los tantos cánticos navajo en honor a las estrellas.

* * *

***** NUEVOS AMIGOS *****

La siguiente vez que el sargento salió del granero, fue una mañana cálida mientras Peter trataba pasar los caballos a un cerco más amplio porque uno de ellos estaba mordiendo a Sacacorchos. El Alfa giró sobre sus talones como reconociendo el lugar antes de dar con él, caminando a pasos temblorosos con una mano sobre su costado donde tenía la herida más grave. Quill dejó el asunto de pasar los caballos de un lado a otro, saliendo de ahí para verle. Se aseguró de tener en su cinturón su cuchillo, debía ser siempre muy precavido con esa casta tan agresiva. Aunque ese desconocido no tenía un aroma irritante o dominante. Los ojos azules del fortachón se posaron en él, jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —fue lo primero que dijo en una voz ronca pero muy gentil, no propia de un soldado del ejército.

—Ensuciaba mi piso —replicó el Omega— ¿Tiene hambre, Sargento Blake?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué si tiene hambre? ¿Tiene problemas de audición?

—No… solo… —Blake miró a un lado y otro— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En mi rancho.

—Creo que eso me ha quedado claro… ¿Señor…?

—Peter Quill.

Peter apretó sus labios al sentir la inspección del extraño, quien apenas estaba olfateando en él su casta. Se apoyó en un pie, con manos en las caderas.

—¿Algún problema, sargento?

—No soy sargento.

—Su uniforme dice que sí.

—Señor Blake… prefiero eso. Y acepto algo de comer.

—/ _¿Qué haces hablando con el perro callejero?_ /

Donald Blake por nada cae al suelo al escuchar la voz de Mantis a sus espaldas, abriendo sus ojos cuando descubrió que tenía frente a sí a una brava joven navajo.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que se nota que tiene hambre.

—/ _Dile que debe marcharse cuando esté mejor_ /

—Dice que hay comida caliente todavía, por si desea.

—Gracias.

Mantis intercambió una mirada con su hermano mayor, dándose media vuelta para seguir en lo suyo. Peter guió al Alfa hasta la cocina, ofreciéndole una silla donde esperar mientras le servía un plato de estofado con frijoles que el hombre atacó como si no hubiera comido en días. El Omega tomó asiento frente a él, callado hasta que el plato quedó completamente vacío.

—Apesta.

—Lo siento.

—Es la primera vez que escucho a un Alfa disculparse.

—¿No hay Alfas por aquí?

Quill bufó divertido. —¿Para qué?

Donald Blake le miró en una expresión que fue más hacia la confusión que hacia la ofensa, y con algo parecido a la preocupación. Bebió el agua que el Omega le ofreció, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano antes de ponerse de pie dando gracias por los alimentos y retirándose al granero a descansar sin más palabras de por medio. Como si no quisiera hablar de ello. Peter le observó desde la puerta de la cocina, jugando con un trocito de madera entre sus dedos bastante pensativo. No sabía de algún regimiento del cual ese intruso hubiera salido. ¿Sería un partisano? ¿Qué escondía esa mirada dolida? Prefirió dedicarse a seguir perforando su pozo, el verano pronto llegaría y con él los infernales días de Limerencia. Ya no quería pedirle a su padre Yondu por barriles de agua otro año más.

La cena tuvo un encuentro similar, con Mantis dedicándole miradas al sargento quien no despegó la vista del plato hasta que lo terminó, dando gracias de nuevo antes de despedirse para volver al granero. Peter rodó sus ojos, levantándose para alcanzarlo con todo y la negativa de su hermanita de estar hablando de más con alguien que no era bienvenido. El Omega detuvo a Blake antes de que este abriera la puertita lateral del granero por donde entraba y salía.

—Sargento, unas palabras.

—¿Qué sucede, Señor Quill?

Este suspiró, acercándose extrañamente apenado por sus palabras.

—Va a tener que marcharse en cuanto se sienta mejor.

—Lo sé. Gracias por recibirme.

—Puedo decirle al Sheriff que busque su regimiento si…

—Estaré bien, buenas noches, Señor Quill.

Peter se quedó boquiabierto con esas maneras del Alfa, parecía más el perro apaleado que decía Mantis que un peligroso forajido Alfa que deseara aprovecharse de ellos. Con un bufido, regresó a la casa para dormirse, murmurando para sí lo extraña que podía ser la gente que había sufrido las inclemencias del desierto. A la mañana siguiente, el Omega se llevaría una sorpresa al ver al sargento con sus caballos salvajes, guiándolos con tan solo una mano segura hacia la otra cerca más amplia. Los animales le obedecían como si fueran domesticados desde potrillos, trotando muy sumisos a sus órdenes. Blake cerró la puerta hecha de palos largos, caminando hacia él.

—Necesita entrenarlos.

—¿Qué hizo con mis caballos?

—Debían estar en un lugar más amplio. Tiene que cercar todo el rancho para que ellos puedan pasear.

—Sí, claro. No lo había notado.

—Son muy buenos caballos.

El Omega torció su boca, cruzándose de brazos. —No pienso regalarle uno.

—Tampoco pensaba pedírselo, Señor Quill. Ahora si me disculpa, iré a descansar otro poco.

No hubo más qué decir, tampoco era que Peter supiera exactamente qué deseaba expresar en esos momentos tan confundido por la actitud de su más que extraño huésped. Le dejó descansar mientras arreglaba las ruedas de su carreta, tomándose un receso solo para ver en la distancia un par de jinetes aproximarse. Mantis salió de la cocina, con su rifle en mano. El rubio solo rodó sus ojos, alzando su mano en son de paz y caminando a la entrada esperando a que Carol Danvers y Richard Rider llegaran hasta él, seguramente con alguna queja de algún crimen inexistente del que él era culpable. Con manos en la cintura, Quill les sonrió de bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes, alcaldesa, sheriff.

—Peter —saludó Carol mirándole fijamente.

—Vamos a hacer esto rápido porque ando ocupado, ¿qué hice ahora?

—Nada en realidad —fue Richard quien se disculpó— Le comenté a la alcaldesa que esta vez compraste bastante medicamento y estamos preocupados.

Peter negó apenas. —Son un par de tontos, ¿sabían? ¿Quieren una taza de café recién molido?

—No, solamente escuchar que sí estás bien —insistió Carol, notando los caballos— ¿De dónde sacaste tantos animales?

—Mi padre los envió.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

—Venderlos, creo.

—¿A Limerencia?

—Claro que no —el Omega bufó— Los matarían.

—Yo digo que vendría muy bien, ayudaría con lo de la mina…

—¿Mina? —Quill parpadeó.

—Richard… —la alcaldesa negó— Han llegado unos hombres de parte de Quicksilver a ofrecer un trato por la vieja mina.

—Eso es una buena noticia.

—No tanto, Peter, quieren el 80% de las ganancias.

—¡Mierda!

—Exacto —asintió Richard— Y no todas las mujeres están de acuerdo, es un empate de opiniones. Pero si les vendes caballos, seguro gana el NO. Hacen falta recursos y animales para el trabajo.

—Bueno, puedo considerarlo.

—¿Quién es él?

La mano de Carol Danvers apuntó detrás de Quill y Mantis quienes se giraron para ver salir a un Alfa somnoliento que buscaba agua en uno de los beberos de los caballos. Peter tosió, rascándose su nuca porque sabía lo raros que se pondrían sus dos mejores amigos en Limerencia con algo así.

—Donald Blake.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?

—¿Ahora?

—¿De dónde viene? ¿Tiene referencias? ¿Se está quedando dentro de la casa? —los instintos Alfa de Rider saltaron de inmediato.

—ESTOY. BIEN. GRACIAS.

—Así que contrataste un ayudante —la conclusión de Carol le salvó el pellejo de responder preguntas incómodas— Pero no te confíes.

—Mantis no lo hace, ¿no la ves?

Convencer a esos dos de que no existía peligro alguno al tener un Alfa tan fuerte, aunque raro en su granero le tomó otro rato a Peter, además de varias tazas de café. La verdad era que ni el mismo estaba seguro de lo que había hecho. Al caer la noche, fue a dejarle la cena a Blake, encontrándolo mirando a Sacacorchos detrás de las maderas como si intentara embrujarlo con la mirada. Quill arqueó una ceja, tosiendo para llamar su atención antes de entrar y dejar el plato sobre una mesita que ya previamente le había puesto para eso.

—Tu cena.

—Gracias, Señor Quill.

—¿Qué tanto le miras a mi caballo?

—Es demasiado viejo, nadie mantiene a un caballo así.

—Pues yo sí.

—¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas de bala?

—No gastes tanto aceite con la lámpara, duérmete pronto.

El Omega se dio media vuelta, dando por terminada la charla y saliendo para ir a dormir, un sueño algo inquieto al pensar en las heridas de Sacacorchos. Blake había dicho la verdad, nadie en su sano juicio mantiene vivo a un animal tan viejo, tanto porque era inútil como el gasto de su comida y el espacio ocupado para otro caballo joven y sano. Pero no podía deshacerse de su amigo. No luego de lo que había hecho por él. Peter apenas si pudo pegar un ojo, rodando en su litera hasta que no pudo más, despertando bastante temprano para sus faenas. Cuando el Alfa salió seguramente después de escucharle, es que le comunicó sobre un trato que había pensado mientras peleaba con los alambres de la nueva cerca para los caballos, alrededor del rancho.

—Hagamos un trato, domestica a los caballos y te daré comida, techo y quizá algo de ropa. Luego te puedes marchar en tu caballo. Aquí nadie te molestará.

—¿Les venderás los caballos a esas mujeres que mencionó la alcaldesa?

—No deberías espiar conversaciones ajenas.

—No hablaban precisamente en voz baja.

—¡El trato! —gruñó Quill dedicándole una mirada— ¿Lo aceptas?

Donald Blake asintió, mirando alrededor como si esperara que en medio de la nada en un terreno casi plano algo saltara a atacarle.

—Es buen trato, lo acepto.

—¿Qué tanto miras alrededor?

—Nada —el Alfa sonrió, observándole un poco— ¿Sucedió algo? Tienes un rostro cansado.

—Tienes tarea qué hacer. Si escuchaste bien, debemos entregar los caballos antes de que vuelvan esos ricachones a querer comprar Limerencia.

—¿Por qué les ayudas si parece que no eres bienvenido?

—Es mi problema. ¿Caballos?

—Sueles evadir respuestas que tienen que ver contigo, pero lo entiendo.

—¡Caballos!

Blake le sonrió, dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo hacia los caballos mientras Peter le observaba con el ceño fruncido al sentirse atacado por ese idiota con sus preguntas aún más idiotas. Negó para sí mismo, tomando sus guantes y pala. Tenía que avanzar ese pozo sí o sí. En la puerta de la cocina, Mantis entrecerró sus ojos, pasando su mirada de aquel Alfa perdido a su hermano mayor que no era precisamente el más centrado ni el más serio. La joven navajo notó la mirada furtiva de Quill hacia el sargento como de este hacia la espalda del Omega. Ambos eran bastante estúpidos.

* * *

***** EL VIKINGO** ***

Peter gruñó al ver roto el alambre del cerco que planeaba colocar alrededor del rancho para que los caballos pudieran correr a gusto. Era muy viejo. Tenía que comprar nuevo. Mirando la posición del sol se dijo que todavía le daba tiempo de ir en carreta hacia Limerencia y volver antes de que atardeciera. Quitándose su pañuelo del cuello, se limpió el sudor de la frente, caminando de vuelta a la casa. Los caballos estaban relinchando, Blake estaba con ellos dirigiéndolos. No usaba soga ni fuete, simplemente sus manos como la vara o el consuelo. Y los caballos parecían entenderlo para su fastidio. El Omega se acercó, recargándose de la valla con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿No tienes miedo de que te pateen?

—Si lo hacen, me lo habré ganado —Donald le sonrió desde el otro lado, en cuclillas acariciando un caballo echado de lado que relinchaba bajito al ser mimado.

—Vaya.

—Hay algo más fuerte que un látigo o unas riendas.

—¿Qué es?

—La confianza.

Quill rodó sus ojos, abriendo la puerta para el Alfa al verlo terminar por ese día con los caballos. Ambos caminaron hacia la pileta de agua para lavarse.

—¿Qué me miras? —preguntó Peter al sentir los ojos de Blake sobre él.

—¿Por qué Sacacorchos tiene heridas de bala?

—Iré a Limerencia por cable para el cerco, quizá traiga un poco de ron. Tengo ganas de un pescado cocido con ron, Mantis los prepara fabuloso.

—¿Deseas que te acompañe?

—No. Suficiente tengo con que hayas alborotado a Rid para que lo provoques más con tu pestilencia de Alfa.

Blake ladeó su cabeza, sonriendo apenas. —¿Estás seguro?

—¿Sabes? He ido y venido de Limerencia cientos de veces. Estoy más que seguro.

Hablando con Mantis antes de marcharse, el Omega tomó la carreta con Milano tirando de ella rumbo al pueblo. De nuevo estuvieron las miradas, solamente que hubo un ligero cambio en ellas. Ya no estaban tan llenas de desprecio, y sí más de curiosidad malsana. Peter se juró que las mujeres le veían con celos, envidia. Arqueó una ceja preguntándose el por qué. Fue cuando estaba comprando el alambre en McDaniels que supo la razón en boca de una de las viejas de Limerencia, quien se acercó a él para olfatearle sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¿Por qué no hueles a tu Alfa?

—¿Mi qué? —tosió el rubio, luego dejando caer sus hombros— Rid… no, Madame. No es mi Alfa.

—Tienes a un Alfa viviendo contigo.

—Es mi ayudante, nada más.

—¿Con qué te ayuda si estás aquí sin él?

—A otras cosas, buenas tardes.

Con un bufido de fastidio, Peter salió de la tienda de víveres, dejando las herramientas y el alambre en la parte posterior de su carreta para ir al bar por la botella de ron. Ahí estaban los cuatro ancianos que se giraron al verle, volviendo a sus asuntos en una esquina del bar mientras el rubio se acercó, dejando unos billetes sobre la madera cuando el viejo Smith se acercó para atenderle.

—Te has perdido, muchacho. Este bar es para hombres de verdad.

—Solo quiero una botella de ron si es tan amable, Señor Smith.

El barman le miró unos segundos, girándose para buscar la botella que deslizó por la barra, tomando los billetes que contó. De los tres viejos en la esquina, uno le habló.

—No debes salir sin tu Alfa, menos en estos tiempos. Es peligroso.

—Que no es… ¿por qué dice eso, buen hombre?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Creo que no.

Un periódico se deslizó por la barra, alcanzando al Omega que lo tomó para leerlo. Era la gaceta de un pueblo a medio día de cabalgata llamado Xandar. Quill lo leyó con el ceño fruncido. Narraba una tragedia ocurrida en algún pueblo que no conocía llamado Creed Rose cuyos habitantes habían sido todos masacrados en venganza.

—Esto es horrible. ¿Por qué? ¿Hasta los cachorros?

—Todos, criatura.

—¿Adam Warlock? No me suena ese nombre.

—Pues deberías —insistió el viejo desde su esquina— Es un Alfa que está arrasando con todo para vengarse del Vikingo.

—Estoy algo distante de tales noticias, buen hombre. ¿Quién es el Vikingo y qué tiene que ver con Adam Warlock?

—Dicen que luego de terminar la Guerra Civil, los padres del Vikingo llegaron para hacer negocios en estas tierras. Su diligencia fue atacada por los bandidos de Adam Warlock y el padre del Vikingo murió.

—No está muerto —objetó otro de los viejos.

—Como sea, al Vikingo lo ataron a un caballo y lo dejaron en pleno desierto para morir ahí. Pero no lo hizo, y juró cobrárselas a Adam Warlock. Lo fue siguiendo todos estos años hasta que recientemente se toparon frente a frente. El Vikingo le robó todo su dinero, y por nada casi le parte el cráneo con su hacha de no ser porque la montura de Warlock falló y cayó de espaldas del caballo. Solo le dejó una cicatriz en la frente, entre las cejas. Y la rabia que lo hizo ir ahora tras el Vikingo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Creed Rose en esas peleas?

—El Vikingo estuvo ahí, dicen que lo ayudaron con sus heridas. Adam Warlock se enteró y no dejó a nadie vivo. Dicen que ha jurado hacer lo mismo en cada pueblo que le tienda la mano al Vikingo.

—¿Y dónde está ese famoso Vikingo?

—¿Tengo cara de reportero, muchacho?

—Bueno… gracias por la charla. Me cuidaré, buenas tardes caballeros.

Peter regresó de Limerencia con esa historia que dejó muy callada a Mantis. Al día siguiente, el Omega se preparó para ir al río por los pescados. Blake no estuvo de acuerdo con que saliera tan lejos él solo.

—Soy un navajo —rebatió Quill, subiendo en Milano— Puedo cuidarme solo, tú tienes trabajo qué hacer.

—Peter…

—¡No tardaré!

Ya había pescado antes, así que las preocupaciones absurdas de Blake le tuvieron sin cuidado. Era una parte que nadie visitaba, los lugares preferidos de Peter para estar. Sus trampas no tardaron mucho en dar frutos, obteniendo buenos peces qué comer. Dando gracias a la naturaleza con un cántico navajo, el Omega tiró de las trampas para sacarlas del río, pensando en lo bien que cenarían. Una rama quebrándose le hizo soltar los pescados, tomando de sus caderas el par de pistolas con las que apuntó hacia los árboles al frente, olfateando.

—¡Salga de ahí!

Un hombre, Alfa, vestido en chaqueta larga con un sombrero fino se dejó ver, levantando sus manos en alto con una sonrisa perversa. Tenía los ojos muy claros que parecían casi blancos. Nariz aguileña y un bigote fino.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

—¿Dónde están sus compañeros? —gruñó Quill, quitando el seguro de sus pistolas.

Con un gesto de su mano derecha, un par de hombres fornidos salieron de los árboles. También Alfas. Jodidos Alfas, pensó el rubio cada vez más tenso sin dejar de apuntarles. El primer extraño señaló una roca donde tomó asiento, quitándose lentamente el sombrero para abanicarse.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, verás… solo pasábamos por aquí para que los caballos bebieran agua y escuché tu voz. Amo los cantos de los salvajes, pero en tu boca se escuchan mil veces mejor. Dicen que la voz de un Omega tranquiliza hasta las bestias más fieras.

Los otros dos bandoleros rieron sin quitarle la vista de encima. Quill sudaba, calculando la distancia de ahí a donde se había quedado Milano, mucho más atrás en el bosque colina arriba. El hombre negó, chasqueando su lengua.

—Vamos, no te haremos daño. Como dije, solo venimos de paso. Cierto, ¿muchachos?

—Cierto —corearon esos dos gorilas.

—Pueden llevarse los pescados si quieren.

—No queremos nada, lindo. Solo pasarla bien contigo.

Esa frase trajo un escalofrío en Peter, quien comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para no darles la espalda. Los tres hombres le observaron sin moverse. Nunca vio al tipo que se había puesto detrás en cuatro para hacerlo caer de espaldas, un par de manos sujetando sus muñecas antes de poder disparar, quitándole sus armas. Quill rugió, dando pelea antes de que cuatro hombres lo inmovilizaran boca abajo. El miedo en el Omega se disparó al escuchar los pasos tranquilos del primer tipo, quitándose sus cinturones y abriendo su pantalón detrás suyo con un cuchillo en mano.

—No tiene aroma, jefe.

—Es un Omega Seco —comentó aquel Alfa, ronroneando— Qué lástima, le hubiéramos dejado un par de cachorros, ¿no?

—¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡NO SE ATREVAN! ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!

Cuando sus piernas fueron separadas a la fuerza, Quill gritó en franco terror, ya no se vio en ese bosque junto al río sino en el desierto inclemente rodeado de soldados renegados. Sus cabellos fueron sujetos por una mano que tiró de ellos, temblando por una lengua que pasó por su cuello, sintiendo el filo de un cuchillo delinear sus pantalones por su trasero. Uno de los que le sujetaba maldijo, seguido de un silbido en el aire. El Alfa sobre él cayó a un costado de Peter con el cráneo abierto por una hacha y la mirada atónita como último gesto en vida. Balazos, maldiciones y huesos rotos con un aroma a sangre rodearon al Omega que estaba perdido en su propia pesadilla, sus manos dieron con el cuchillo con el que atacó todo lo que se le acercó, clavándolo en la espalda del muerto por el hacha hasta que una mano firme le detuvo. Hasta entonces, Peter se dio cuenta que lloraba sin control.

—Sshh, ya pasó, ya pasó.

Los ojos bondadosos de Donald Blake le miraron, su sonrisa tranquila y una mano cepillado sus cabellos como si fuera un cachorro. El Omega sollozó, refugiándose en su cuello.

—Sshh, ya pasó.

Fuese ese aroma que prometía que nada ni nadie iba a lastimarlo, los brazos que le tomaron tan gentilmente para cargarlo o la voz ronca de Blake susurrándole una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, Peter fue tranquilizándose, volviendo a ser consciente de que estaba en el bosque y no en ese desierto. Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa manchada de sangre del Alfa, quien besó su frente antes de sentarlo en una roca junto a Milano que relinchaba asustada. Donald se quedó de cuclillas, juntando sus manos que palmeó antes de tomar su mentón para que le viera.

—Espera aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré, lo prometo.

Quill negó, sin poder hablar, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

—Sshh, no, no, nadie te hará daño. Solo regresaré por los pescados, ¿sí? No tardaré, Peter.

Este asintió entre temblores, sorbiendo su nariz y abrazándose al cuello de Milano. No vio como esos ojos azules se tornaron rojos mientras caminaba de vuelta al río donde el resto de sus agresores se arrastraban en dolor, uno de ellos mirando el hacha clavada en la cabeza de su jefe. Una hoja metálica muy bien afilada con un mango negro decorado con runas. Era un arma famosa para quienes sabían la historia.

—P-P-Piedad… n-no… q-quisimos…

— **Nunca debieron tocarlo.**

Quill no supo de la forma en que Blake rompió los cráneos de los forajidos con fría determinación sin prestar atención a sus gemidos de clemencia al Vikingo. Solo prestó atención al Alfa cuando trajo los pescados, curiosamente estaba empapado como si se hubiera metido en el agua para lavarse por completo. Donald le sonrió de nuevo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie para subirlo a su yegua, montando también porque Peter no tenía ni siquiera la fuerza para mantenerse sobre Milano.

—Vamos a casa.

Blake le sujetó por su cintura, el Omega buscó el refugio de su pecho donde se escondió luchando contra esos amargos recuerdos. A medio camino encontraron a Mantis quien ya iba con su escopeta cargada. Se detuvo al ver a Donald con Peter en sus brazos, trotando de vuelta a casa. Los ojos del Alfa se encontraron con los de la joven, una voz firme al darle una orden que no dejó lugar para reclamos.

—Un baño caliente, ropa limpia y sopa. Los necesitará.

* * *

***** LA HISTORIA DE SACACORCHOS *****

Mantis le contó a su hermano mayor lo sucedido esos tres días que estuvo inconsciente. Blake le había cargado al llegar a casa, llevándole a la tina donde ella había preparado ya su baño para quitarle la sangre que no era suya y atender las heridas. La joven navajo se opuso a que el Alfa viera a Peter desnudo no porque ella tuviera problemas con eso, sino por protección. Pero el sargento pareció muy decidido a no soltarle hasta verlo completamente estable. Entre los dos le dieron de comer una vez que estuvo limpio, con ese mameluco de pijama y envuelto en una frazada tibia. Así le llevó Blake a la cama, quedándose afuera en el cobertizo vigilando toda la noche, dedicándose a hacer todas las labores de Quill mientras este permanecía en cama, alimentado como un pequeño cachorro por Mantis, recuperándose no solo física sino mentalmente.

Peter abrió sus ojos al cuarto día, muy cómodo bajo sus cobijas con una hermosa mañana que se veía por la ventana. Su hermanita le llevó un poco de leche tibia, cepillando sus cabellos mientras le observaba con atención en busca de síntomas de enfermedad, contándole aquello. El Omega se sorprendió, porque sí escuchó a los caballos a lo lejos corriendo ya con el cerco puesto, y el inconfundible sonido de una pala cavando no lejos de ahí. Peter se sentó ayudado por Mantis, terminando ese cuenco de leche con unos trocitos de pan que masticó lentamente, mirándose y luego a la joven quien le sonrió.

—/ _Vuelves_ /

—¿Ha estado así desde entonces?

—/ _Es como un perro callejero, te dije_ /

—¿No ha preguntado…?

—/ _No, su lengua está quieta. Muda_ /

Terminando la leche, Peter se animó a salir de la cama, sus fuerzas estaban repuestas y no le fue difícil el vestirse por sí mismo, para alegría de Mantis que canturreó algo mientras él salía para ver a Blake sacar tierra cada vez más húmeda del pozo. Pronto darían con el agua subterránea. Todo el rancho estaba en orden, se notaba ese trabajo arduo que a él siempre le había costado trabajo. Apretando sus labios, el Omega fue caminando hacia el pozo de donde salía Donald, usando solamente un pantalón y botas, su torso desnudo y empapado de sudor. El Alfa se detuvo al verle salir al fin, su mirada tuvo un brillo de alivio que acompañó con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —saludó Quill, tomando aire para armarse de valor— Yo…

—He terminado el cerco, los caballos necesitarán solamente unos cuantos días más para estar listos. Arreglaré la yunta, está desnivelada, así no sirve para arar. Le dio un paseo a Sacacorchos, aún necesita sentirse útil.

Peter se quedó callado, notando que Blake le había interrumpido para no inquietarlo con lo sucedido ni por qué había reaccionado de esa manera. Hubo cierto calorcillo en su pecho ante esa acción que estuvo lejos de ser grosera o indiferente. Era lo que se sentía cuando un Alfa protegía, cuidaba. Tomó aire, sonriendo y señalando hacia los caballos.

—¿Ya pueden montarse?

—¿Quieres probar?

—Seguro, o no podré venderlos.

Blake extendió un brazo como invitándole a ir donde los caballos más cercanos, llamando a uno con un silbido. Para sorpresa del Omega, el caballo relinchó, trotando a ellos. Peter se quedó esperando ahí hasta que el sargento regresó con una montura que alistó sobre el lomo del animal, asegurándose de que estuviera bien sujeta antes de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a subir. Quill bufó, pero no la rechazó, curiosamente deseaba sentir de nuevo esa mano que había sido tan extremadamente gentil con él. Una tontería que debía echar de su mente lo más pronto posible. Montando el caballo, probó las riendas, notando la docilidad del animal al hacerlo caminar.

—Sorprendente.

—¿Te agrada?

—Debo hacer una carrera para saberlo.

—Adelante.

—¡Vamos!

Quill disfrutó mucho de la cabalgata alrededor, aprovechando la oportunidad para revisar el cerco y volver a trote lento con una sonrisa que pareció alegrar más al Alfa.

—Si todos los caballos estarán así, puedo venderlos a buen precio.

—No pareces alguien ambicioso.

—Tampoco es que pediré mucho, solo que no digan que se los regalo porque son capaces de dejarlos morir de hambre en venganza.

—¿Por qué ayudas a esa gente si no te aprecia, Peter?

Obviando que le llamaba por su nombre, el Omega se encogió de hombros, revisando las patas del caballo.

—Es parte de mi hogar.

—No lo comprendo.

—No me gusta guardar rencores por tanto tiempo. Ser así… feos.

Peter sintió sus mejillas arder ante la mirada que recibió de Blake, extraña, quizá con un toque de orgullo por escucharle decir eso.

—Tienes un hermoso corazón.

Tosiendo nervioso, Quill se rascó su nuca. —Iré a darle su cubo de azúcar a Sacacorchos.

Sacacorchos ya le esperaba, pese a su edad, no tener ya buena vista ni tan buen olfato, sacudió su cola al escuchar entrar. Peter le abrazó, besando su hocico mientras le entregaba ese cubito de azúcar que el caballo masticó entre relinchidos de felicidad. El Omega se quedó pensando, acariciando las crines de Sacacorchos. Tenía la cosquilla de decirle la verdad a Blake, y al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado.

—No necesitas decirme nada si no quieres hacerlo, Peter.

—¡Donald, con un carajo! Me asustaste.

El Alfa sonrió, entrando al cubículo del caballo cuyo lomo acarició. Peter bajó su mirada unos segundos, mordiéndose un labio.

—¿Y si quiero hacerlo?

—Escucharé.

Cepillando las crines de Sacacorchos, Peter comenzó su narración.

—Me lo dio mi padre adoptivo, Yondu, cuando tuve mi primer Celo. Siempre me acompañaba a todos lados como mi guardián. Yo… me encontraron perdido en el bosque. No recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior a cuando llegué a la tribu, salvo el rostro de mi madre, su nombre y su voz diciéndome que corriera mucho y sin mirar atrás. Yondu dijo que probablemente los atacaron, alguna otra tribu, pero jamás encontraron rastros de ellos, posiblemente echaron los cuerpos al río. Yo crecí con los navajo como uno de ellos, hasta que un día un jefe de otra tribu me vio y pidió mi mano a mi padre.

—Se la negaron.

—¿Cómo sabes? —Quill miró a Blake sorprendido— Un par de veces como se acostumbra. Yondu no quería soltarme, ya había rechazado otros pretendientes diciendo que era muy joven. Pero el jefe insistió. Así que decoraron a Sacacorchos, yo me puse mis galas de boda para ser escoltado a la otra tribu acompañado por mis guardianes, amigos de mi edad. Gamora, Drax, Rocket y Groot. Con la bendición de mi padre, salí muy emocionado. Iba a tener un buen esposo al que le daría cachorros que criaría para ser dignos guerreros navajo…

Peter tragó saliva, recibiendo un beso húmedo de Sacacorchos en su cabeza.

—No tienes…

—Cruzábamos el desierto cuando nos alcanzaron un grupo de soldados renegados de la Guerra Civil. Mataron a mis guardianes. Eran todos Alfas —la voz del Omega tembló, limpiándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano— Los caballos salieron despavoridos… menos Sacacorchos… él no, él volvió para defenderme. Por eso lo balearon.

El caballo relinchó bajito como si entendiera, asintiendo con su cabeza. Peter sonrió con un par de lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas que una mano de Blake alcanzó, limpiándolas con un pañuelo, tomando su mentón que acarició levemente.

—La justicia se encargará de ellos, Peter.

—Yondu lo hizo, Sacacorchos llegó casi muriendo al campamento y mi padre fue a buscarme con sus guerreros. De ahí fue que se hizo el nombre de los Devastadores. Arrasó con todo y con todos los que se metieron en su camino hasta dar con esos soldados. Yo estuve inconsciente, debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte por tres meses. Cuando desperté… ya era un Omega Seco. Las heridas y… había sido demasiado.

Donald le abrazó con suavidad, meciéndolo un poco con un beso en sus cabellos que supo a todas esas cosas que Peter dio por perdidas, sujetándose a su camisa al sollozar de nuevo.

—… las cosas ya no fueron iguales… yo no… ya no servía a mi tribu. Le pedí a mi padre dejarme ir a un lugar donde no los avergonzara. Me compró este rancho. Cuando me presenté en Limerencia, fue el mismo día en que estalló la mina —el Omega sorbió su nariz— Quizá si soy de mala suerte.

—No —rugió apenas el Alfa, apretándole— Tu no tuviste la culpa, Peter. Nada de eso ha sido tu culpa. Eres un hermoso Omega al que le pasaron cosas muy malas que jamás fueron tu culpa, ¿entendido?

—Pero… no sirvo de nada.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Te parece que Yondu hubiera hecho todo esto solamente para deshacerse de ti? No me suena a la clase de padre que se ocupa así de su hijo. Mantis no me da esa impresión. Ni este rancho.

Peter suspiró, ¿por qué se sentía tan cómodo entre los brazos de Blake? ¿Escuchando sus palabras en su oído? ¿Qué hacía ese Alfa que su corazón latía tan rápido?

—Allá en el río… fue como revivirlo…

—Sshh, está bien. Lo entiendo, Peter. Tranquilo.

—Gracias por protegerme.

—Lo hice porque me importas.

El Omega se separó para mirarle. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Que Mantis me castre si miento.

—Te castraría sin necesidad de motivo.

Rieron ante la idea, que no estaba tan descabellada después de todo. Peter miró fijamente a Donald, quedándose serios con solo Sacacorchos relinchando a un lado. Sin más, Quill le estampó un beso en los labios al Alfa, furioso, bastante torpe y breve, echando a correr después como chiquilla malcriada. Blake parpadeó, llevándose una mano a sus labios y sonriendo para sí, negando al volverse al caballo que también giró su cuello al ver partir a su amo.

—Lo sé, viejo guerrero. No podemos negarnos ante algo así, ¿verdad? Hay pocas cosas que valen la pena en este mundo y acabo de toparme con la más preciada.

* * *

***** SÍ SON CELOS *****

La elegante diligencia de la minera Quicksilver llegó puntual a Limerencia por la mañana, todas las mujeres esperaban en la avenida, temerosas y esperanzadas por igual a un cambio que no se veía desde el accidente de la mina. Pese a las protestas generales, Peter Quill fue invitado a escuchar la propuesta pública de los representantes de la mina al ser parte del pueblo, una parte aislada y repudiada. Richard estaba a su lado, masticando un poco del pan de maíz que le había llevado una de las viudas por haberla ayudado con sus canastos de víveres. Hacía calor como no podía ser de otra manera, con las nubes lejanas que prometían una lluvia por la noche.

—Vienen escoltados como si trajeran al presidente —observó Peter al ver cruzar esa caravana que levantó una columna de polvo.

—Quieren intimidar, saben que es un pueblo de mujeres.

—Tienes razón, Rid.

La diligencia se detuvo frente al pequeño hotel de Limerencia, siempre deshabitado y donde esperaba Carol Danvers con las cabezas femeninas del pueblo. Uno de los pistoleros que escoltaban el transporte bajó de su caballo para abrirle la puerta a dos hombres, uno de estatura mediana, un Beta nervioso que usaba unos elegantes lentes redondos y un Alfa de ropas dignas de una pintura, cabellos negros bien peinados igual que su barba.

—Damas, espero no haberlas hecho esperar —se presentó aquel hombre, tomando la mano de una de ellas para besarla por el dorso— Soy Archibald Endeavor, y este caballero que me acompaña es el ingeniero en jefe de Quicksilver.

Hablaba con mucha elocuencia, usando ese tono Alfa que siempre tenía efecto. Peter gruñó bajito, mirando alrededor como las damas se emocionaban con aquel trato generoso. Salvo Carol, quien permaneció inmutable a los encantos del representante. El hombrecito de lentes sacó un papel que el más alto leyó tranquilamente. Los términos de la minera en relación a la riqueza de Limerencia. Richard bufó cuando llegaron a la parte que más importaba, las ganancias. No les extrañó que la empresa quisiera el 80% de las ganancias, ofreciendo a cambio revivir el pueblo y además llevar hombres que protegieran a las viudas de los mineros.

—Es un trato de oro, hermosas damiselas. Limerencia volverá a la vida, y ustedes también bien protegidas por nuestro equipo de seguridad.

—Y a cambio se quedarán con las tierras —habló Quill, caminando desde la comisaría hacia el hotel— Lo que no les está explicando a ellas es que ese trato implica que Quicksilver va a quedarse con sus tierras y solo les dará el 20% de su valor. Si me preguntan, es una estafa.

—¿Quién es este? —gruñó el Alfa, barriéndolo con la mirada.

—Soy parte del pueblo. Y no estoy de acuerdo.

Los murmullos los rodearon, el Omega sabía que bien podían no estar de su lado, pero al menos había sembrado la duda en ellas. Carol torció una sonrisa, mirando al representante quien asintió con ojos chispeando ofendidos.

—Pueden revisar el contrato a fondo, estaremos aquí para aclarar sus dudas.

—Claro que lo revisaremos —dijo Carol, tomando aquel papel.

Peter sonrió inocente, dándole la espalda a esos dos hombres para ir con Richard, quien estaba más que divertido con aquella intervención, obsequiándole una rebanada de su pan de maíz como recompensa. La verdad era que a Quill le daba igual lo que hicieran, sus tierras no entraban en esos tratos, algo que tampoco lo salvaría si la minera se apoderaba de Limerencia. Mientras Carol y las representantes entraban al hotel para hablar más a fondo del problema, él fue hacia la tienda McDaniels por algunas cosas que necesitaba para la casa, aprovechando para comprarle a Mantis esos dulces que tanto le gustaban. Tardó un poco al no decidirse entre los colores de unas mantas, llevando todo a la carreta con Milano esperándole.

Las mujeres salieron del hotel en esos momentos, ya juzgar por sus expresiones, parecía que habían tenido un debate acalorado sobre vender o no sus tierras. Peter suspiró escuchando algunas de las palabras que iban diciendo mientras se abanicaban. Un brazo tironeó de él, haciéndolo girarse bruscamente hacia el representante de la minera que le miró despectivo, apretando su agarre.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo que menos necesitan estas mujeres es un Omega Seco diciendo que les conviene.

—Tampoco necesitan a un idiota Alfa ofreciéndoles la esclavitud. ¿O qué? ¿Les ha dicho que las convertirán en unas prostitutas? Sé lo que hace la minera. Tienen una mala reputación, como sus representantes.

El hombre tiró de nuevo, atrayéndolo hacia él. —Quizá deba…

—Vas a quitarle las manos de encima o Limerencia será tu sepulcro.

Quill abrió sus ojos y boca al escuchar la voz de Blake, girando su rostro para ver a ese estúpido Alfa caminar hacia ellos, trayendo uno de los caballos que había domesticado, curiosamente no el suyo con el que había llegado esa noche. Tragó saliva al ver esa mirada que prometía sangre de no obedecerle.

—¿Estás sordo?

—¿Quién carajos eres tú? —le espetó el representante sin soltar al Omega.

Blake llegó hasta ellos, entrecerrando sus ojos con un ligero gruñido.

—Suéltalo.

La mano del representante liberó el brazo de Peter, quien se separó empujándole antes de ir a la carreta para subirse y marcharse. Blake miró fijamente al otro Alfa, lo suficiente para que este se acomodara su sombrero dando media vuelta para ir a su diligencia. Milano relinchó, trotando alegre al marcharse del pueblo con las mujeres comentando entre murmullos esa escena. Donald le alcanzó segundos más tarde, en su caballo mirando hacia el frente. Lo más inaudito de todo era que no traía ningún arma consigo, y había mantenido bajo control a los pistoleros de la misma forma que domesticaba caballos. Richard lo miró receloso, pero ya era algo muy de él.

—Siempre apareces así.

—Te prometí que nadie te iba a lastimar de nuevo.

—No sé qué tan sensato es discutir con el representante de la segunda minera más importante del país.

—Acepto los riesgos.

Quill bufó, mirándole de reojo. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

El Omega se giró para verle con una ceja arqueada al notar ese tono en la pregunta que le hizo sentir que algo burbujeaba en su interior. Sonrió al darse cuenta de qué pasaba con Blake, riendo divertido, azuzando a Milano.

—¡Estás celoso!

Donald desvió su mirada como si de pronto el desierto fuese sumamente interesante con un paisaje que era del todo aburrido, plano y seco. Quill se carcajeó, casi a punto de caerse de la carreta, pero entonces quedándose serio. Si ese Alfa estaba celoso entonces…

—Te has puesto como el hierro candente, Peter.

—Cállate.

Fue el turno de Blake para reírse, cuidándose de un sombrerazo que quiso abofetearlo. Llegaron al rancho con Mantis siempre preocupada de cómo habían ido las cosas. Cenaron tranquilos, esta vez la joven navajo no estuvo aventándole los cubiertos. Al terminar, el Alfa miró a Quill, hablando bajo.

—¿Puedo decirte algo a solas?

—Am, seguro.

Ambos fueron de nuevo al establo que era ya como su lugar para charlar, entre otras cosas. Donald tomó asiento sobre unas pacas, jalando al Omega para hacerlo sentar en su regazo, acariciando sus brazos con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Peter frunció su ceño— Oh, entiendo. Tú tienes una pareja y yo…

—No hagas esas conclusiones.

—¿Entonces?

—Me has confiando algo muy personal y doloroso. No me siento bien si no correspondo ese gesto hablándote con la verdad. Pero antes quiero que sepas que sí me interesas, Peter. Más de lo que pueda expresar a través de las palabras. Y por eso no puedo tenerte en ignorancia sobre mí.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Dzor. Dzor Odinson —comenzó el Alfa, rodeándole con sus brazos, casi apretándole— Mi padre y yo viajamos aquí cuando terminó la Guerra Civil, invitados por el presidente para hacer negocios en estas tierras. Jamás imaginamos que seríamos asaltados por esas bestias que dirige Adam Warlock. Les dimos todo y no fue suficiente, mi padre perdió un ojo, casi muere. A mí me ataron a un caballo que condujeron a lo más seco del desierto, sin agua, armas. Estuve a punto de morir, pero la sed de venganza me hizo resistir, aprendí a sobrevivir, llegué a un pueblo donde yo mismo forjé mi hacha y comencé mi persecución contra Adam Warlock hasta verlo luego de un atraco a un tren.

—¿E-Eres el… Vikingo? —tartamudeó Quill atónito.

Blake asintió, bajando su mirada. —Así me llamaron por mi hacha y mi aspecto. Luego de robarle ese botín a Adam, lo llevé junto con sus hombres a un cañón esperando matarlo ahí. Pero mi plan no funcionó, solo quedé mal herido, busqué ayuda que me fue dada y que le costaría a ese pueblo ser masacrado por los hombres de Warlock. Él juró repetirlo hasta que nadie me tendiera una mano, hasta matarme —levantó su mirada al Omega, acariciando su mejilla— El uniforme con que llegué aquí lo tomé de una tumba que rasqué para ocultar el dinero, Adam casi me alcanza, pero hui por el río. Peter, si él llega a enterarse de que estoy aquí…

—No tiene por qué hacerlo —rebatió Quill, buscando sus manos— Nadie aquí conoce tu rostro como el Vikingo, para todos eres Donald Blake…

—Peter, cariño, escucha.

—¡No! —este se levantó, empujándole muy ofendido— ¡No es justo!

—¡Peter!

El Omega echó a correr, negando con los ojos ardiéndole por las lágrimas. Donald le dejó ir, quedándose ahí con Sacacorchos gimiendo bajito. Creyó que así pasaría la noche, hasta que una mano le sacudió. Era Quill quien le sujetó fuerte por los lados de su rostro y le besó como si no hubiera un mañana antes de echarse a correr de nuevo como ese primer beso. El Alfa suspiró. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó con todas sus fuerzas quedarse ahí y tener un Nido con Peter Quill, siendo solamente Dzor Odinson y no el Vikingo.

* * *

***** TIEMPO DE LLUVIAS *****

Mantis canturreó en navajo una canción de victoria cuando el pico en manos de Donald rompió la piedra en el pozo del fondo y brotó agua, llenando aquel estrecho rápidamente. El pozo al fin estaba listo, no tenían que pedir más de aquel vital líquido. Peter le tendió la escalerilla al Alfa, sonriéndole discretamente con una mano para ayudarle a salir de ahí antes de que se ahogara, uniéndose luego a su hermanita para danzar alrededor del pozo en agradecimiento con la madre naturaleza por guardar para ellos esa agua debajo de la tierra. Sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, unido a las nubes pesadas que se posaron sobre Limerencia prometiendo una lluvia que hacía falta en ese infernal calor.

Quill había hablado seriamente con Dzor, entre algunas lágrimas que se le escaparon por la emoción y la frustración porque entendía perfectamente el lío en que estaba metiéndose, más se rehusaba a soltar al tonto ese por su pasado. No era un criminal como muchos lo imaginaban, un cruel asesino en busca de venganza. Sentía algo por él como no pensó que algún día lo experimentaría salvo en aquella fatídica ocasión cuando su boda. Lo quería a su lado, lo quería como su Alfa. Blake, siendo tan gentil y caballeroso, le pidió que fueran lo más despacio posible no porque tuviera dudas o le estuviera rechazando. Todo lo contrario, quería que esa esencia Omega recobrara la confianza.

—/ _El perro es bueno trabajando_ /

—Se llama Donald.

—/ _Alguien se acerca_ /

Los dos hombres se giraron a donde la joven navajo apuntó. Un punto diminuto en el horizonte se aproximaba a buen ritmo. Quill entrecerró sus ojos, luego parpadeando y girándose al Alfa.

—Es Samuel.

El Sheriff de Limerencia volvía de quien sabe dónde, cabalgando directo hacia el rancho. Mantis se retiró a la cocina porque Samuel Alexander siempre tomaba una taza de café con algo de whisky. Donald se quedó al lado del pozo. Todos sabían en el pueblo que el Sheriff no era de fiarse, desde que su esposa muriera por una complicación de parto junto con su cachorro, se dedicó a la bebida y a perderse en el desierto hasta por semanas enteras. Su hermanita decía que había perdido su sombra, que era una forma de decir su alma y la buscaba en el desierto al llamar a la muerte. Como fuese, ese siempre amable Alfa solía visitar a Peter cuando estaba de vuelta, a veces ayudándole con el rancho. El Omega sabía que había comenzado a interesarse en él, pero Quill jamás había sentido por Samuel un cariño más allá de amigos.

—Sam —le saludó con una mano sobre su frente para cubrirse del sol— Me alegra que estés de vuelta, más flaco que antes.

—Peter —el Sheriff detuvo su caballo, bajando con cansancio de él. Se notaba exhausto, sus ropas estaban llenas de polvo y manchas de comida, mirando ceñudo al otro Alfa— ¿Ese quién es?

—Oh, am… Donald Blake. Es mi ayudante.

—¿Tienes a un Alfa como empleado?

—Sí. Ya sé, suena raro, pero es un ex soldado retirado que quiere algo de paz.

—¿Ex soldado? —Peter rodó sus ojos al olfatear ese instinto de protección en Samuel— Señor, Blake, buenas tardes.

—Señor.

—Sheriff.

—Sheriff.

—Sheriff Alexander, de Limerencia. ¿Cuáles son sus referencias?

—¿No quieres una taza de café? —interrumpió el Omega con una sonrisa— Vamos, Mantis recién molió los granos. Está delicioso.

Afortunadamente, Donald fue al granero, dejando tranquilo al otro Alfa para que charlara con Peter sobre el asunto de la minera y los hombres que estaban llegando.

—Quicksilver ha enviado cincuenta hombres bien armados, he visto el grupo cabalgar hacia Limerencia, deben estar ahora acomodándose en el hotel —masculló Samuel, gruñendo un poco— La mayoría eran Alfas, así que las mujeres se volverán locas.

—No creo que sea así, no las subestimes.

—No todas, pero la mayoría y eso es suficiente.

—¿Crees que corro peligro por tanto Alfa cercano al rancho?

—Quizá no tanto luego de ver que tienes un ayudante.

—Sam —el rubio negó— No me ha hecho nada, ¿de acuerdo? Al contario, me ha ayudado muchísimo. Deja de preocuparte. Y esos Alfas me tienen sin cuidado.

—Esa no es mi única preocupación.

—¿Hay algo más?

—Estuve en Xandar, Adam Warlock pasó por ahí. Dejó una entrevista al editor del periódico, más bien una amenaza. Todo pueblo que ayude al Vikingo perecerá. Ya arrasó con otro pueblo que no está tan lejos de aquí, me preocupa que venga a Limerencia.

—Bueno… —Quill tosió— Solo está siguiendo al Vikingo, ¿cierto? Si él no está en Limerencia no hay nada qué temer.

Samuel no le dijo nada, terminando su taza de café. Peter se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba esperando a que Mantis saliera de la cocina para hablar, mirando fijamente al Omega.

—¿A quién tratas de engañar?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vi un retrato en Xandar del Vikingo. Es tu ayudante.

El rubio se quedó mortalmente serio, luego riendo, luego quedándose serio de nuevo sin poder resistir esa dura mirada de Samuel. Terminó rascándose su nuca de forma distraída y sirviéndose un trago de whisky antes de hablar, no tenía caso mentirle a uno de los pocos habitantes de Limerencia que jamás le había dado la espalda. Con sus manos jugando con el vaso que bailó entre sus dedos, Quill habló en voz baja, en confidencia.

—No es como lo describen. Es buena gente, Sam.

—Peter…

—Déjame terminar. Está recuperándose de unas horribles heridas, ayudándome. Nadie sabe que es el Vikingo —Peter tomó aire, mirándolo— Esos caballos, los venderé. Igual que el rancho. Me iré con…

—¡Eso no! —rugió el Sheriff más que celoso, azotando su taza contra la mesa— ¡Peter! ¡Tú no…!

—Ya he tomado la decisión, Sam. Además, con la mina de vuelta… vendrán más problemas para mí, para Mantis. Estaremos mejor en otra parte.

—Con Warlock pisándoles los talones. ¿Sabes lo que te haría si te atrapa con ese hombre?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Quill. —Ya tomé mi decisión y te pido que no reveles su identidad si aprecias tanto mi integridad y amas Limerencia.

—Peter, reacciona, te estás…

—¿Me consideras un Omega tan débil que cedería al primer Alfa que se me presenta?

Esta vez fue el turno de Samuel de incomodarse, sus celos eran claros igual que su decepción al notar que su oportunidad con Quill se esfumaba como lluvias de monzón. El Omega alcanzó una de las manos del Sheriff, apretándola apenas con una débil sonrisa para reconfortarlo porque le dolió verlo así. No se merecía eso, aunque lo llamaran borracho irresponsable y cobarde. Jamás entenderían lo que era perder, tener un dolor tan grande que jamás sanaba.

—Por favor.

Alexander se levantó de golpe, tomando su sombrero para marcharse sin responderle ni mirar atrás. Peter sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago, casi queriendo llorar al caminar detrás de él buscando alcanzarle. El Sheriff se marchó con la misma carrera con la que llegó, dejando solo una estela de polvo detrás suyo. Donald salió del granero, acercándose al Omega al olfatearlo tan tenso, desconcertado. Rozó discretamente una mano con la de Quill para llamar su atención.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, bueno… nunca hemos tenido como una relación normal. Ya se le pasará.

—No estés triste, no me gusta verte así.

—Quizá un beso pueda arreglarlo.

Blake rio bajito, mirando por encima de su hombro a Mantis tendiendo la ropa.

—En otro momento, cariño.

—Promesas, promesas.

—¿Seguro estás bien? Tienes un aroma que me preocupa.

—Sí, ya se me pasará.

—Puedo ir a hablar con el Sheriff si…

—No, no —con un suspiro, Peter miró al cielo— Ya viene la primera lluvia de la temporada.

A mitad de la tarde, una lluvia densa cayó sobre el rancho y el pueblo de Limerencia, dejando ese aroma a húmedo hasta pasada la madrugada cuando terminó. Quill no pudo dormir, girándose de un lado a otro en su cama, pateando fastidiado las sábanas y saliendo de la casa para ir al granero. Ni siquiera le extrañó que el Alfa estuviera despierto, olfateándole desde que se acercara. Peter sujetó su rostro para besarle con desesperación, gimiendo al sentir como las manos de Blake le sujetaron por sus caderas, levantándole en un solo movimiento. Las piernas del Omega rodearon las caderas de Donald. El beso se profundizó, Quill estampado contra uno de los maderos que servían de soporte, moviendo sus caderas contra el pantalón del más alto, restregándose sin pudor alguno hasta que terminó en su pijama con un gemido ronco y la boca del Alfa lamiendo su cuello, corriéndose también poco después.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —murmuró Peter con cansancio segundos después.

—Yo vigilaré tu sueño.

—Gracias, Dzor.

Esta vez, el Omega cayó profundamente dormido pese al desastre en sus ropas. Con esos brazos firmes y fuertes rodeándoles, inquietudes, dudas y pesadillas ya no pudieron alcanzarle. Sí, estaba pensando en huir con el Vikingo. Así tuvieran que salir del país, no importaba. Quería estar con él. De verdad quería vivir al lado de Dzor Odinson por el resto de su vida.

No era la mejor decisión, pero él jamás había tenido buenas decisiones.

* * *

***** RELÁMPAGOS DE AGOSTO *****

—/ _No hagas tonterías mientras no estoy_ /

—Yo nunca hago tonterías mientras no estás, hermanita.

—/ _Viajaré rápido, volveré pronto. Que el perro se mantenga en su perrera_ /

—Los Ancestros te protejan, Mantis. Saluda a mi padre.

Como cada estación de lluvias, la joven navajo volvía a la tribu para ser parte de las ceremonias y llevar noticias a Yondu sobre su hijo blanco. Mantis dio una mirada de advertencia a Donald antes de montar su caballo y marcharse entre gritos en su lengua. Peter negó con manos en las caderas, quedándose ahí hasta que ya no pudo verla. Debía ir a Limerencia por víveres, arreglar el asunto de los caballos y la venta de su rancho a Carol, a quien se lo había ofrecido.

—Iré contigo.

—Donald…

—No, no puedo dejarte ir solo.

—¿Es algo de instinto Alfa?

—Si lo que dijo el Sheriff es verdad, ellos te pueden molestar y soy capaz de arrasar yo mismo con el pueblo si algo te pasa.

—En ese caso, mejor vienes conmigo, pero no hagas tonterías.

—¿Tú aconsejándome sobre tonterías?

—¡Hey! —Quill le dio un manotazo en su pecho— Anda, prepara a Milano, no tardaré.

Limerencia era otra, no que hubieran cambiados sus edificios o las calles estuvieran pavimentadas como en las grandes ciudades. Era la actividad como la pestilencia de Alfas regodeándose frente a las viudas que olían a felicidad de tener hombres de vuelta en el pueblo. Al menos eso le evitó las usuales miradas, ya no hubo tantas y las que le tocaron estaban llenas de la más pura envidia. Donald dirigía las riendas de Milano, sentado a su lado en la carreta con ese porte de Alfa dueño de la situación. Pasaron frente a un grupo de hombres de la minera que los observaron fumando sus puros o con una botella de whisky en mano igual que sus armas. Ahí estaban esos dos que conociera Peter con anterioridad, ignorándolos. Saludó a Richard como siempre, una sonrisa apretada a Samuel dentro de la comisaría.

—Todo está muy tenso —observó Blake.

El Omega hizo las compras rápido, agradeciendo que Donald cargara todo porque también se sentía raro con toda esa opresión. No quería provocaciones, menos de esos tipos cuyos rostros cantaban lo maleantes que eran, envalentonados por las mujeres de Limerencia que no paraban de alabarlos, paseándose frente a ellos como si fueran vacas. Quill fue con Carol, para terminar el contrato por la venta de caballos, preguntándole si aún quería el rancho.

—No lo sé, Peter, ya no sé si quiero seguir en Limerencia.

—Te entiendo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. En una semana traeremos los caballos.

—Reuniré el dinero. ¿Peter?

—¿Sí, Carol?

—Haces bien en marcharte.

Peter no supo si fue esa visita al pueblo o las lluvias las que lo hicieron sentir enfermo. Para cuando la noche cayó, se sintió débil. Muy débil. La taza de café cayó de sus manos, con sus rodillas venciéndose casi enseguida. Todo le dio vueltas, perdiendo color y sonido. El Omega quiso llamar a su hermanita por algún remedio, pero entonces recordó que ella no estaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tenía mucho frío y dolor, como cuando una mordida de serpiente, solo que nada lo había mordido. Unos brazos le rodearon con una mano posándose en su frente fría y pálida. Quill parpadeó, sonriendo tontamente a un preocupadísimo Donald, quien le acunó en su pecho, meciéndole.

—Peter, cielo, escúchame con atención. Tienes síntomas de abstinencia, debí sospecharlo en el cambio de tu aroma. Perdóname… Peter, mi amor…

—Alfa…

—Enfermarás al punto de la muerte si yo no… Peter, ¿entiendes? —Blake tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que le observara— Cariño, necesitas… me necesitas. Tu cuerpo experimentó un Celo sin mostrar los síntomas y ahora estás sufriendo la abstinencia. Te puede matar si yo no… es por mí… Peter, ¿entiendes?

Todas esas palabras le sonaron distantes, aunque una parte de su naturaleza Omega le dijo que Donald estaba hablando con razón. Quill asintió apenas, jadeando al sentir una punzada de dolor y ver puntitos blancos alrededor. Algo le dijo el Alfa, pero no prestó atención, su cuerpo fue levantado del suelo para ser puesto en la cama. Gimió por otra punzada de dolor, temblando de pies a cabeza. Donald besó sus labios, susurrando algo que se escuchó como una disculpa. Manos diestras le fueron desnudando, agradeciendo el fresco que su cuerpo experimentó al quedar expuesto ante Blake, más el dolor continuaba, aumentando a cada minuto. Peter sollozó, pidiendo que eso terminara.

—Sshh, un poco más, no quiero lastimarte.

Había un calor que prometía desvanecer esa tortura, Quill estaba al borde del colapso. Gimió de nuevo, arqueándose contra la cama al sentir una erección abrirse paso en su interior con una nueva punzada de dolor que cedió rápidamente. Fue como beber agua fresca luego de una jornada bajo el sol. Las manos del Omega fueron de inmediato a los anchos hombros de Donald, de donde se pescaron enterrando con fuerza sus uñas al empezar las embestidas. Todo volvía a su lugar. Peter se arqueó de nuevo, sus piernas buscando enredarse en las caderas de su Alfa, levantando sus propias caderas buscando que le penetrara con mayor profundidad. Lo quería completamente dentro, tocando esa parte en él que le hizo gemir con tal fuerza que sintió su garganta vibrar.

—Sshh, ya, amor. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy.

Ese vaivén hizo sonreír a Peter, juntando sus cejas y ronroneando al escuchar ese sonido obsceno que producía el choque de sus cuerpos. Más, necesitaba más. Todavía quedaba algo de dolor. Y no se sentía del todo completo. Con un gruñido en su oído, de parte de su Alfa, fue envuelto entre esos brazos para un martilleo que le hizo gritar, encogiendo los dedos de sus pies y sus manos resbalando a la ancha espalda que arañó al punto de sangrar la piel de Donald. La cama rechinó, entre sus jadeos roncos, una mano buscando su erección que masturbó al ritmo de esas embestidas hasta que Quill gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tener un orgasmo, cayendo de vuelta a la cama.

—Eso es… —Donald besó su frente perlada de sudor— Te amo, Peter.

Luego de un par de empujones más, el Alfa quiso retirarse. Fue una reacción innata de Peter, quien apresó ese miembro palpitante y duro todavía con sus músculos, sujetándole con todas sus fuerzas que le dejaba la euforia del éxtasis usando brazos y piernas para jalarlo de vuelta contra su cuerpo sin dejarle escapar. Donald jadeó, apoyando un codo en la cama para verle, tratando de zafarse, temblando por el placer de aquella estrechez pidiendo lo que era natural entre un Alfa y un Omega.

—N-No… mi amor, tienes que… dejarme salir… Peter —Blake apretó sus párpados, intentándolo de nuevo. Imposible hacerlo sin lastimarlo— Peter… escúchame, no podré… no me controlaré… tienes que dejarme ir, cariño… P-Peter…

El aroma de su Alfa, esa calidez que borraba el dolor de su cuerpo y mente eran demasiadas para dejarlas ir sin obtener más. Quill negó, casi sollozando con un nuevo gemido, moviendo sus caderas lentamente, suficiente para darle a entender que aún no tenía suficiente. Donald jaló aire, mareado por ese dulce aroma de un Omega pidiendo con su esencia que hiciera lo que debía hacer, que tomara de su cuerpo lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Blake quiso resistirse, temblando ahora, pero su instinto con ese llamado de Peter en su oído hizo que sus ojos se volvieran rojos, retomando el ritmo de las embestidas que arrancaron más gritos en su Omega hasta que en la base de su miembro comenzó a formarse un Nudo, empujándolo dentro de su pareja.

Unos colmillos se enterraron en el cuello de Peter, quien rodó sus ojos, dejándolos en blanco con su espalda formando una gran curva al sentir ese Nudo alojarse dentro junto con un semen caliente inundando su vientre como la lluvia refrescando el desierto. El Omega sollozó un poco por el nuevo ardor que sintió, uno que fue bienvenido igual que la punzada ligera en su cuello al formarse la marca por esos colmillos que lamieron su piel abierta para sanarla con su propia saliva, imponiendo su aroma igual que esa semilla alojándose en su interior. Quill estaba en el paraíso del cual no salió, quedándose dormido cuando ese nuevo orgasmo lo dejó al fin tranquilo, aferrado a su Alfa hasta que el Nudo cedió, descansó apenas lo suficiente antes de reclamar entre caricias y gemiditos que le tomara de nuevo.

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que Peter abrió los ojos, sintiéndose placenteramente exhausto con un dolor en sus caderas y el inconfundible aroma del sexo golpeando su olfato. Un brazo sujetaba posesivo su cintura desnuda, con una pierna de Donald sobre las suyas, durmiendo tranquilamente a sus espaldas. El pánico estuvo a punto de tomar el control en Quill, temblando apenas, pero lo suficiente para que su Alfa despertara de golpe, irguiéndose para verle con una mano acariciando con sus nudillos una de sus mejillas todavía húmeda por el sudor.

—Peter… yo…

El Omega negó, mirándole y tomando aire. —No, no digas que te arrepientes. No digas eso.

—Quise —Blake suspiró, pegando su frente contra la de Quill— Traté de no caer, pero fue imposible.

—Dime que no te arrepientes, necesito escucharlo.

—Claro que no, pero…

—Sé que sonará como una locura, más no tengo reproches —susurró Peter, sonriendo al fin, una de sus manos acariciando ese brazo que le sujetaba— Me siento como si hubiera bebido mil barriles de ron, solo que sin náuseas o dolores de cabeza. Bueno un poquito, pero me gusta cómo se siente.

—Perdona por no percatarme que tuviste un Celo debido a mí.

—Donald, no eches a perder el momento. Y no soy un Omega indefenso, ¿sí? Me gustó… se siente bien tener tu Marca. O ese Nudo.

—Eres mío —sonrió Donald besando su sien y uno de sus párpados.

—Tú también eres mío —Quill se giró para verle bien, acariciando ese rostro todavía consternado— Pero, ¿sabes? No recuerdo bien todo.

—¿Quieres…?

—Hazme tuyo, _Alfa_.

* * *

***** CAMBIO DE ESTACIÓN *****

Peter sonrió al sentir ese beso en su cuello, un par de brazos rodeando su cintura desde su espalda, acariciando ligeramente su vientre con un gruñido propio del Alfa satisfecho de su Omega. Desde que pasara aquel incidente de abstinencia por su Celo, los siguientes días -que se hicieron semanas- estuvieron llenos de muchos mimos y buenas horas de sexo que dejaban adormilado a Quill, acurrucado siempre entre los brazos de Blake, a veces escuchando cánticos de su lejana tierra, Noruega.

—Donald, tengo que preparar el desayuno.

—Yo no te detengo.

—¿Puedes dejar de olfatearme?

—Hueles delicioso. A mí.

—Presumido.

Blake besó su mejilla, dejando su mentón sobre su hombro mientras su Omega lidiaba con unos huevos fritos, robando un trocito al que sopló antes de comérselo.

—¡Don! No metas las manos en la comida.

—Tengo hambre.

—Siempre tienes hambre.

—Hoy es el día para llevar los caballos a Limerencia.

—Sí, lo sé —Peter se mordió un labio, mirándole de reojo— Supongo que no habrá ningún problema.

—Mi amor, si alguien se atreve a decir algo, se encontrará con mis puños.

—Agresivo.

—Solo defiendo lo que es mío. Además, ¿no se suponía que ya pensaban que éramos pareja?

—Bueno, sí. Tampoco es que me importe su opinión.

—¿Ni la del Sheriff Alexander?

Quill suspiró, terminando de cocer los huevos que repartió en dos platos.

—Espero que no diga nada.

—Peter —el Alfa dejó que terminara, haciéndole girar por sus caderas que acarició— Lo he estado pensando y debo zanjar el asunto con Warlock.

—¿Qué?

—El solo pensar que pueda lastimarte es un infierno para mí. No lo puedo consentir. Debo… ir a buscarlo.

La noticia no fue algo que Peter hubiera querido escuchar pese a que ya lo presentía. Nunca estarían en paz a menos que Adam Warlock no estuviera en sus vidas. Un gran obstáculo que el Omega había querido evadir hasta ese momento.

—Donald no —las manos de Quill se sujetaron a su camisa— ¡Puede matarte!

—No, no lo hará.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Lo sé. Pero debo detenerlo antes de venga a Limerencia.

—No, no ahora, no…

—Sshh, hey, no me iré ya mismo —Blake besó su frente— Pero admite que es algo que debo hacer, no puedo esconderme por siempre, mi amor. Menos cuando ya eres mi Omega.

—Este plan no me agrada.

—Tiene que ser así, anda, deja ese puchero. Vamos a desayunar que se enfría y quiero disfrutar lo que has cocinado. Te ayudaré con los platos.

Peter suspiró, resignado a esa suerte, dejando el sartén con la pala para ir a recoger el pan que ya estaba cortado y listo en una bandeja. Donald llevó los platos a la mesa, buscando las palabras más adecuadas para consolarlo. Ambos escucharon el sonido hueco de un saco cayendo al piso de madera, levantando la mirada al mismo tiempo para ver en la entrada a una estupefacta Mantis que los observaba con el rostro desencajado por fugaces segundos antes de sacar de su cinturón un cuchillo y lanzarse sobre el Alfa al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—¡MANTIS, NO!

Blake corrió rodeando la mesa, con la joven navajo brincando al mueble vociferando cuanta maldición hubiera en su lengua con el Omega interponiéndose entre ambos hasta que la carrera fue demasiado absurda para ellos igual que la situación. Mantis estaba con el rostro completamente rojo de la ira, hablando tan rápido que Quill tuvo que calmarla, acercándose a ella momento que aprovechó para arrebatarle el cuchillo y hacerla bajar de la mesa.

—/ _No se aprovechó de mí, yo quise su Marca_ /

—/ _¡Ese perro malagradecido tomó la oportunidad en cuanto me fui!_ /

El Omega suspiró, sujetando sus manos aun inquietas. —/ _Hermanita, ¿no puedes aceptar que yo lo quiero como mi Alfa? /_

Mantis frunció más su ceño, mirando a Donald por encima del hombro de Quill, quien tiró de sus manos con gentileza y una sonrisa buscando calmarla al fin.

—/ _Por nuestros Ancestros, no miento cuando digo que este Alfa es mi pareja con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida_ /

—/ _¿Qué le dirás a tu padre? ¿O piensas escapar por vergüenza, huir para protegerlo?_ /

—/ _Ni una ni otra cosa_ / —los interrumpió Donald, en un fluido navajo que los asombró a ambos— / _Yo me someto al juicio de la tribu por la mano de Peter si es necesario. No escondo mi elección ni mi cariño por mi Omega_ /

—¿Desde cuándo hablas navajo? —escupió Quill.

—He pasado muchos años en el desierto. Se aprenden cosas en él —explicó con una sonrisa el Alfa, mirando a Mantis quien al fin se calmó, caminando para quedar frente a él.

—/ _Hazlo llorar como la lluvia de monzón, acaba con su espíritu como el calor con los animales en el desierto y no habrá nada que te proteja de mi ira ni la de Yondu/_

—Cuento con ello, Señorita Mantis.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —sonrió el Omega, haciendo que su hermanita rodara los ojos, empujándole.

Su rencor por la afrenta sucedida no le duró mucho, en realidad ya sospechaba que esos dos traían algo y que Blake no era quien decía ser. Así que no se le atoró el desayuno cuando le aclararon todo, masticando con fuerza su pan, dedicándole una mirada al Alfa y luego murmurando cosas sobre Omegas que se cuelgan del primer semental que ven. Con ella de vuelta, fueron a entregar los caballos que habían vendido a Limerencia. Las mujeres salieron a percibir ese temblor en el suelo por los cascos resonando contra el suelo seco. Un buen número de animales que iban a ayudar ahora que la minera Quicksilver entraba en funciones. No solo hubo la usual audiencia de Limerencia observándoles, también esos supuestos protectores del orden a los que el Sheriff Alexander y Rider les gruñían por su soberbia.

—No tardaré —dijo Peter, bajando del caballo— Y no, Donald, iré solo. Lo que menos necesito al cerrar el trato es mi Alfa mirando asesino a todos.

—De acuerdo.

El grupo de mujeres que había pagado por los caballos le rodeó, curiosas ahora que se daban cuenta del cambio más que evidente y esa Marca en su cuello. Quill lo disfrutó esta vez, ser el centro de atención para responder preguntas algunas más subidas de tono que otras. Mientras él estaba ocupado alimentando los chismes de la siguiente semana, del bar salió un hombre que no era parte del grupo de protectores de Quicksilver, en realidad provenía de otro lugar. Xandar. Era el dueño del periódico quien había ido a Limerencia luego de escuchar el rumor sobre un Alfa forastero que andaba con un Omega Seco. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a lo lejos a Donald, limpiándose el sudor.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Richard Rider de golpe, casi asustándolo.

—Hey, chico, casi me provocas un infarto.

—¿Qué tanto ve por allá?

—Esa joven… ¿es navajo?

—Más le vale no molestarla, tiene los cuchillos más veloces de Limerencia.

—¿Y ese Alfa?

—No lo conozco —mintió Rid— Debió llegar recién, con la mina abriéndose no faltarán los que buscan una oportunidad de trabajo.

—Debe ser.

—¿Tiene algún problema con ellos, señor?

—Ninguno, ninguno.

Quill salió tranquilo de la casa donde había cerrado el trato, caminando directo a donde su hermanita y su Alfa con un saludo a lo lejos a Carol Danvers y un gesto de desprecio al grupo de hombres armados por los que pasó cerca. Los tres se alejaron a galope, dejando atrás a un hombre quien no dudó en pedir el caballo más fresco para regresar a toda prisa. Nadie en Limerencia sospechó que ese editor de periódico era uno de los soplones de Adam Warlock y que, conocía de vista al Vikingo. La suerte del pueblo estaba echada y no curiosamente por la indiscreción de sus habitantes, sino de un hombre que tenía más miedo al bandolero que por las vidas que estaba por condenar cuando escribiera que Limerencia protegía al Vikingo mientras Adam Warlock estaba lejos buscándolo.

De haberlo sabido, Donald Blake no hubiera marchado dos días después, despidiéndose de un lloroso Quill por el temor de no volver a verlo con vida. No iría solo, porque, como siempre había sido, Samuel Alexander había intuido algo y al saber el plan que tenía el Vikingo, decidió apoyarlos no por Blake, sino por Peter. Por amor a él. Sheriff y mercenario salieron una mañana a toda prisa, prometiendo volver en máximo una semana. El Omega les sonrió, suplicando que no fueran tan idiotas como para arriesgarse pues dos Alfas bien armados difícilmente eran rivales para un grupo de asesinos que los superaran y por mucho. Mantis soltó aire, viendo esos dos puntos en el horizonte perderse con el viento más templado al aproximarse el otoño. Se giró al rubio, mirándolo fijamente.

—/ _¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu Alfa que llevas su cachorro?_ /

Peter negó, resistiendo las lágrimas con una mano en su vientre. —Él volverá.

Con un nudo en la garganta, el Omega sonrió apretando sus labios para que no temblaran. Había sido igual que con su Celo, en silencio sin mostrar los típicos síntomas del inicio. Con la mera intuición por naturaleza de Peter dándole la pista de los cambios sutiles en su cuerpo, buscó a Mantis para que confirmara sus sospechas, suplicándole que guardara el secreto. Donald no se hubiera marchado, y todo hubiera sido peor. Confiaba en su Alfa y confiaba en que el Sheriff Alexander se lo traería de vuelta con vida. Tenía que confiar, debía confiar en que había sido lo mejor.

* * *

***** UNA MANADA *****

Richard Rider llegó casi al atardecer, pálido y asustado más que otras veces balbuceando cosas sobre la muerte de Limerencia. Una vez que un té de Mantis consiguió relajarlo, escucharon lo que había sucedido. Ya casi se cumplía la semana desde que Donald y Samuel marcharan buscando a Adam Warlock para darle muerte. Un día después de que ellos entregaran los caballos, en Xandar había sido publicado un artículo sobre el pueblo que protegía al Vikingo. Ese periódico sin duda llegó a las manos de Warlock, porque varios testigos vieron moverse el contingente en dirección a ellos, dejando a su paso un rastro de muerte al interrogar a la pobre gente que se le atravesó en el camino la ruta más fácil hacia Limerencia.

—Y-Yo… fui a Black Town… ya saben, porque pues… bueno, ya saben. Ellos… —el joven Alfa se terminó el té y arrebató el whisky de la mano de Peter para beberlo directo de la botella— Todo Black Town había sido masacrado… ¡todos! Niños, ancianos, los ex soldados. V-vi… v-vi las huellas de los caballos, más o menos cincuenta que cabalgan en esta dirección.

—¿Cómo los aventajaste? —preguntó extrañado Quill.

—El paso… ¿recuerdas cuando buscábamos un río valle abajo?

—Sí. ¿Hablas de la cueva?

—Te lleva a Black Town en un parpadeo, a veces la usaba cuando no quería que el Sheriff me descubriera… oh, cielos… ¡los mataron a todos!

—Rid, Rid, cálmate. ¿Cómo sabes que es Adam Warlock?

—El periódico, estaba en una de las mesas cuando inspeccioné… oh, por Dios… y los cascos de las balas… son del calibre que ellos usan. Vienen para acá, a Limerencia. ¡Por el Vikingo! No tiene sentido, él ni siquiera está aquí.

—/ _Lo que es en cierta manera, cierto_ / —comentó Mantis igualmente preocupada.

—Debemos avisarle a Carol y las demás. Veinte hombres armados de Quicksilver bebiendo y fornicando no serán obstáculo para ellos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Peter?

—Pelear —afirmó el Omega sin titubeos— Limerencia no está indefensa ni es débil.

Fue el mismo pensamiento de Carol Danvers al enterarse de lo sucedido en Black Town, el pueblo más cercano a Limerencia, ex soldados afroamericanos asentados en un rincón seco del valle. Nadie los molestaba porque tenían la reputación de poner una bala entre ceja y ceja de los visitantes antes de hacerles preguntas. Adam Warlock y sus hombres los habían masacrado como si hubiesen sido simples campesinos sin dominio de armas. Les iba a tomar un día llegar al pueblo. Un tiempo muy corto para armarse, sobre todo porque muchas de las mujeres confiaban que los pistoleros de Quicksilver iban a protegerlas de aquellos maleantes.

—Además —objetó una— ¿Por qué buscan al Vikingo aquí? Jamás ha estado en Limerencia.

—Sí ha estado aquí —reveló Peter, tragando saliva.

Le hubieran lanzado piedras hasta matarlo de no haber sido por la alcaldesa Danvers y Rider quienes se interpusieron entre las fúricas mujeres al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de Donald Blake.

—¡No hay tiempo para esto! —rugió Carol— ¡Van a matarnos a menos que nos preparemos! ¡Y no, esos hombres de la minera nos van a dejar solas apenas se enteren!

—¡Pero, alcaldesa…!

—¡Reúnan todas las armas que tengan en el hotel! ¡Ahí los combatiremos! ¡Muévanse!

Los pistoleros de Quicksilver salieron a encontrarse con Adam Warlock, aparentemente. Un par de mujeres los espiaron, dándose cuenta que tomaban otra ruta para huir tan rápido como pudieran los muy cobardes, dejándolas solas contra cincuenta hombres entrenados para matar. Decidieron usar el hotel al estar hecho de ladrillo y no de madera como el resto del pueblo. Peter trajo sus propias armas, que apenas fueron suficientes para que cada mujer tuviera dos armas y municiones. Mantis no volvió al pueblo con él, había tomado un caballo para avisarle a Yondu de lo que pasaba. Algunas de las mujeres dijeron que también las había abandonado, pero el Omega las calló, apoyado por Rid, quien le preguntó por Blake.

—Debieron seguir el antiguo rastro, para cuando se den cuenta que dieron vuelta será demasiado tarde.

—Ellos volverán —musitó Quill, preparando las armas.

—¿Peter?

—¿Qué pasa, Rid?

El joven se le acercó, olfateándolo. —Tú…

—Eres de los mejores tiradores luego de Carol, debes quedarte al frente. Pero primera lleva al viejo Smith y los otros ancianos con los cachorros a la cueva.

—Peter…

—¡Hazlo!

Las manos del Omega temblaron igual que sus ojos, pero negó a la mirada interrogativa de Danvers a lo lejos, llamando a las mujeres que en fila fueron tomando sus lugares según su habilidad para disparar. Cuando los niños y ancianos estuvieron a salvo en aquel paso de la cueva, Richard volvió para quedarse con las mejores tiradoras en la entrada del hotel. Las mujeres se repartieron en los pocos pisos que había, mientras que Peter se quedó en el techo, mirando al cielo que se oscureció, orando a sus Ancestros porque le dieran la mejor puntería y que lo protegieran junto con su cachorro.

—/ _Quiero estar vivo para ver a mi Alfa regresar a mí, antiguos padres_ / —oró, limpiándose un ojo.

Nadie quiso cenar, ni hablar, con el corazón latiendo aprisa al más mínimo ruido de la noche que fue la más larga de sus vidas. Cuando apenas estaba saliendo el sol, escucharon el retumbe de cascos por las montañas del cañón. Adam Warlock no perdía tiempo. Para cuando los rayos del sol tocaron Limerencia, vieron esa serpiente de humo aproximarse rápidamente hacia el pueblo. Entre oraciones, juramentos y una que otra maldición, las mujeres y Peter esperaron escondidos en sus puestos mientras los relinchos de caballos se hicieron más evidentes igual que los gritos de júbilo de esa banda de asesinos que entró a un lugar deshabitado, casi abandonado como si de pronto hubieran desaparecido sus habitantes.

Peter jamás había visto al tal Adam Warlock en cuestión, pero supo por qué tenía esa fama. Un Alfa cuyo dominio pareció abarcar toda Limerencia con la seguridad de un rey sentado en su trono, cabellos rubios largos desordenados, fieros ojos rojos y una sonrisa torva. Rodeado de sus hombres, casi todos Alfa también, tenía una mirada que le dio un escalofrío. Era de esas miradas que a primera vista parecen bondadosas, de alguien que puede ser compasivo, amoroso, protector. Y al mismo tiempo era la muerte misma, el dolor. Rencor. Quill tragó saliva, escondido tras los muros del techo, volviendo su vista a Carol.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por esto.

Danvers negó, quitando el gatillo de su escopeta. —Esto o cualquier otra cosa iba a pasar, y ese hombre es malo, Peter. Tu Alfa no.

—Desearía que estuviera aquí.

—Y yo. Pero solamente estamos nosotros. Un grupo de mujeres y un Omega.

Se quedaron en silencio, tensos, escuchando los cascos de los caballos detenerse en el camino principal. Claro que notaron enseguida que no había nadie, pero que habían estado ahí no hace poco. Olfateando el miedo que provenía del hotel al cual se acercaron tranquilamente. Adam Warlock miró el hotel, notando el material de su estructura. Miró a uno de sus hombres, inclinándose para susurrarle algo que el otro dijo a otros dos más hasta que la última fila de jinetes se separó, tomando aceite de las lámparas que encontró para comenzar a quemarlo todo.

—¡Queridas damas! —habló Warlock con voz suave, ronca mirando la entrada del hotel— Podemos hacer esto lento y doloroso o rápido sin penas. Ese edificio no puede protegerlas como tampoco lo hicieron sus protectores.

Risas maliciosas se escucharon entre los bandoleros. Quill intercambió una mirada con Carol quien negó al no entender. Entonces los jinetes sacaron de sus morrales cabezas que arrojaron contra los vidrios que rompieron. Por nada las mujeres estuvieron a punto de gritar al ver los rostros de los pistoleros contratados por la minera. Warlock estaba dispuesto a no dejar a nadie vivo. El líder Alfa esperó unos minutos en silencio, al no notar ninguna reacción del interior levantó una mano a sus hombres que aullaron con el aroma de una muerte segura. Los disparos comenzaron de ambas partes, entre el fuego que fue consumiendo el pueblo y los gritos de los bandoleros que fueron cayendo cuando alguna de las damas daba en el blanco.

Adam Warlock no disparó, se quedó quieto en su caballo inmutable al estar acostumbrado a eso, mirando el hotel en medio de ese fuego cruzado como si fuese intocable a las balas. Peter quiso dispararle, pero estaba demasiado alto y el humo no le permitió apuntar bien, enfocándose luego en los que intentaron entrar en el hotel o los que subieron a los techos de los edificios contiguos para dispararles a ellos. la balacera duró una hora al menos, con un silencio tenso luego de que todos agotaron sus cargas. Habían matado al menos a diez de los hombres de Warlock, pero habían perdido un tercio de las mujeres.

Quill apretó su escopeta, tragando saliva. No iban a lograrlo. Warlock sonrió cuando sus asesinos estuvieron listos para volver al segundo ataque, entrando al hotel con todo y caballos. Esta vez la refriega fue más sangrienta. Carol y Peter tuvieron que bajar para ayudar, abriéndose paso en las escaleras, protegiendo a las heridas. La alcaldesa recibió un par de balazos, uno en un muslo y otro en su cadera mientras que el Omega sintió un balazo abrirle la piel de un hombro, rozarle su sien que le quemó. Cinco hombres de Warlock contra una docena de ellos. Los iban a masacrar. Quill quiso llorar hasta escuchar un grito de guerra que le erizó la piel, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

Era Mantis gritando a todo pulmón en la entrada de Limerencia.

* * *

***** VOLVER A EMPEZAR *****

Todos se asomaron por la ventana, los hombres de Adam Warlock que quedaban fuera se carcajearon al ver a la joven navajo amenazarlos antes de que los costados toda una tribu saliera, comenzando a dispararles, lanzarles flechas y lanzas sobre sus caballos que azuzaron contra ellos. Las lágrimas brotaron solas de los ojos de Quill al ver a su padre Yondu cargar contra los bandoleros, emparejando la contienda. Con el antebrazo limpiándose el rostro, apretó las escopetas que tomó de los cuerpos de los asesinos para disparar, bajando a la entrada que era un cuadro espantoso. Carol ya estaba ahí, jalando tras el recibidor a un herido Richard Rider quien todavía disparaba con gritos de rabia dejando un rastro de sangre.

Los gritos de los navajo superaron a los hombres de Adam Warlock, las mujeres que aún podían pelear salieron del hotel, ayudándoles a terminar con el resto. Peter también lo hizo, buscando a Warlock, pero no lo encontró entre todo el caos cuando ya no hubo más disparos sino cánticos navajo celebrando la victoria. El Omega sonrió a su padre quien hizo lo mismo, desenterrando su hacha del pecho de uno de los pistoleros, buscó a Mantis para decirle de los refugiados en la cueva para que los trajeran, estaban ya a salvo. Indicándole el camino por un callejón entre casas, se giró para ir con Yondu cuando sintió un mareo y náuseas por el aroma de la sangre de los muertos.

Peter vomitó contra una pared en la que se apoyó, con una mano en su vientre y luego limpiándose con su camisa las comisuras de sus labios viendo todo alrededor como si fuese una fotografía pálida por el mareo. Entre las difusas figuras vio una que se acercó a ella, montada sobre un caballo. Creyendo que era su padre se acercó tallando sus ojos para enfocar su vista. La sangre abandonó su rostro al ver que era nada menos Adam Warlock, mirándole fijamente. Dos jinetes arribaron en ese momento, a toda prisa, justo cuando un brazo de Warlock tomó al Omega para subirlo a su montura y huir del pueblo antes de que Donald Blake pudiera ubicarlos.

Para Quill, el viaje a todo galope duró nada, con el cuchillo de Warlock en su garganta. Mareado y débil todavía con ese aroma pestilente del Alfa que le sujetaba, el miedo por su cachorro aumentó cuando llegaron a campo abierto donde aquel asesino le bajó, llevándole al medio con una pistola apuntando a su vientre y ese filo dejando una fina línea carmesí en su cuello. No se movió, obedeciendo a Warlock en todo momento. Ambos se quedaron ahí, el Omega sujeto por la espalda y esperando algo que no supo qué era hasta que escuchó otro relincho a lo lejos y el aroma de su Alfa aproximándose con la furia mezclada en él. Los brazos de Warlock le apretaron más contra él, haciendo que Peter gimiera en dolor por sus heridas, mirando como Donald llegaba, bajando de un salto del caballo con su hacha y una pistola en otra mano. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en su eterno enemigo, quien le sonrió, hablando con los labios pegados al oído de Quill.

—Qué interesante eres, Dzor, primero juegas al ermitaño del desierto y ahora pretendes ser hogareño como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Esto es entre tú y yo, Adam. Suéltalo ahora.

—Vamos, Donald, ¿acaso no sabes que el aroma de un Omega preñado es realmente delicioso?

Peter gimió bajito, apretando sus párpados y pasando saliva con mucha dificultad por ese cuchillo cuando Warlock pasó su lengua por encima de su Marca. Quiso vomitar, patear al idiota, pero el gatillo sobre su vientre le detuvo, solo temblando y abriendo sus ojos para ver a un asustado Blake al enterarse de la peor forma posible que iba a ser padre.

—Ah, ¿no lo sabías? Bueno, tampoco es que vayas a disfrutarlo.

—Déjalo ir.

—No.

—¿Quieres tu dinero? Te lo daré.

—Yo no quiero tu dinero —rio Adam, recargando su barba rasposa contra la mejilla de un pálido Quill— Quiero verte sufrir, suplicar de rodillas.

—Sólo… déjalo ir. Luego puedes hacer de mí lo que quieras.

—Ese fue el plan todo este tiempo, pero ahora… —un pulgar se paseó por el vientre del Omega, quien tembló— Creo que primero me divertiré un poco. ¿Qué tal cogerme a tu chico hasta que pierda al cachorro?

—¡ADAM!

—De rodillas, Dzor, bota las armas si quieres seguir siendo padre.

Peter negó apenas, con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que Donald obedecía, dejando a un lado la pistola y su hacha sin apartar la vista de ellos. Un movimiento en falso y una bala atravesaría a su cachorro o un cuchillo le degollaría. Gimió otro poco, sintiendo la erección bajo los pantalones de Warlock tallarse contra su trasero, con nuevas náuseas que apenas controló.

—Creo que le gusto.

—Adam…

Un silbido distrajo lo suficiente a Warlock, una flecha muy fina que por nada le hubiera sacado un ojo de no haberse inclinado para esquivarla, su mejilla abriéndose por el filo de la punta que cortó su piel. Un momento que pareció pasar lento para Quill, libre del cuchillo porque aquel Alfa lo usó tratando de cortar la flecha asesina, usando sus manos para alejar la pistola de su vientre justo cuando otro silbido pasó por su oreja. Una hacha que se enterró de lleno en el rostro de Adam Warlock como si fuese un melón cortado en dos. El crujido de huesos y sesos le trajo arcadas y un mareo que dobló sus rodillas.

—¡PETER!

Un par de brazos le sujetaron antes de tocar el suelo, estampándose contra un pecho sudado cuyo aroma le trajo la calma que sus nervios necesitaron en esos momentos. Las manos de su Alfa tomaron su rostro para examinarle. Peter le abrazó con fuerza, sollozando un poco y recibiendo un tierno beso en sus cabellos seguido de otro en sus labios. Donald miró su vientre y levantó los ojos hacia los suyos.

—Sí —sonrió Quill ambos sentados ahí en el suelo— Tendremos un cachorro.

—Mi Omega, mi Omega —Blake le meció antes de escuchar de nuevo ese silbido, quejándose porque la flecha dio en el blanco en uno de sus muslos.

—¡Padre!

El Omega recobró la razón, jadeando al ver esa fina flecha clavada en la pierna de Donald quien soportó bien aquella herida. Se levantó, corriendo hacia donde Yondu tenía preparada otra flecha en su arco, interponiéndose para proteger a su pareja con el ceño fruncido y un enorme puchero de reclamo a su padre cuando estuvo frente a él. Un fiero navajo Alfa con su rostro pintado de azul y una expresión de un líder que ya conoce suficiente de la vida.

—/ _¿Qué haces?_ /

—/ _¿Quién es ese hombre blanco que toca así a mi hijo?_ /

—¡Padre! —Quill dio manotazos en el aire— / _Es mi Alfa. Llevo un cachorro suyo en mi vientre. Am, por cierto, serás abuelo_ /

La mirada de Yondu preocupó por unos segundos a Peter, bajando el arco y girando su rostro hacia Blake quien se acercó cojeando un poco, haciendo una torpe reverencia al líder navajo.

—/ _¿Quieres a este hombre?_ /

—/ _Sí, padre. Quiero llevar su Marca y tener sus cachorros_ / —sonrió el Omega con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Jamás creyó que diría esas palabras. Que serían reales— / _Lo elijo_ /

Yondu barrió con la mirada a Donald, suspirando luego en un silencio incómodo para la pareja que no supo cómo lo estaba tomando el jefe hasta que asintió a Peter, tomando la mano de su hijo como la de Blake, juntándolas entre las suyas, mirando al otro Alfa muy solemne.

—/ _Te entrego mi estrella más brillante, protégela, cuídala para que nunca pierda su brillo. Por la sangre de mis Ancestros, por la sangre de mi tribu, yo, Yondu Udonta de los Devastadores, te entrego a mi hijo más querido para que lo hagas feliz. Cortaré tu lengua y sacaré tus ojos antes de comerme tu corazón si le fallas porque es mi niño de cabellos de sol_ /

Quill rodó sus ojos, con sus ojos húmedos por aquel discurso. Sonrió a Donald quien respiró aliviado de no ser muerto por un sobreprotector padre navajo, quien soltó sus manos para que pudieran abrazarse y besarse. Tendrían que hacer la boda a la usanza del pueblo, pero de momento, todo estaba bien. Habían ganado y ahora podían respirar en paz. El Sheriff Alexander les alcanzó, aliviado de saber que estaban vivos, asegurándose de que Warlock estaba muerto.

—Cuando vimos las huellas de los caballos dando vuelta en el cañón, temí lo peor —le explicó Donald sin soltarle una vez que Mantis curó sus heridas— Cabalgamos tan rápido como los caballos pudieron hacerlo, y yo pedí a mis propios dioses que te protegieran.

—Yo pensé que ese hombre te había hecho daño —murmuró Peter acurrucado en su pecho— Te amo, Dzor Odinson.

Este sonrió de oreja a oreja, besando su frente. —Y yo te amo, Peter Quill de los Devastadores. Como amo a nuestro cachorro. Gracias por darme las esperanzas que tiré un día en busca de mi venganza.

—Te digo lo mismo.

—/ _Dejen de estar manoseándose. Peter, hay que preparar comida_ /

—Maaaaantiiiis.

* * *

**AÑOS DESPUÉS**

—¡Jason! ¡JASON! ¡CHRISTOPHER!

Peter Quill suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros al ver a sus gemelos correr como caballos desbocados hacia la diligencia que llegaba al rancho. Sonrió a su pequeña Meredith, todavía de brazos, llevándola con él para unirse a sus hermanos mayores y recibir la visita de su abuelo, Odín. No llegaba solo, venía con la abuela Freya, desde la lejana Noruega para conocer a sus nietos. Una vez que se resolvió el caso del Vikingo con ayuda del Sheriff Alexander, extorsionando un poco a cierto editor de un periódico en Xandar, Dzor al fin fue libre para vivir con ellos sin ser molestados luego de sus bodas. Sus primogénitos, dos inquietos gemelos Alfa, ponían el rancho de cabeza para delicia de su padre quien había viajado a Europa para traer a sus padres a quienes les escribió para explicarles todo lo sucedido.

—Jason, Christopher, ¿qué dijimos sobre correr como animalitos salvajes?

—Mmmm, ¡quien sabeee! —rieron ambos cachorros.

—Sacúdanse los pantalones y arreglen sus cabellos. Deshonrarán a su abuelo Yondu con semejantes modales.

—¡Nuuuu!

Los cuatro esperaron con ansias a que la diligencia se detuviera a metros de ellos. Dzor bajó primero, recibiendo entre sus brazos a dos inquietísimos hijos de claros cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos azules que miraron con boca abierta el descenso de un hombre elegante usando un elegante bastón con un elegante sombrero de copa. Barbas blancas, ojos iguales a ellos y una sonrisa que se acompañó de lágrimas al tocar sus mejillas con una mano temblorosa. Christopher codeó a Jason, recordándole la lección que su madre les había hecho aprender toda la santa semana.

—Buenos días, abuelo, bienvenido a nuestro rancho —dijeron a coro.

—Gracias a ustedes por recibirme —replicó Odín girándose para darle la mano a su esposa.

Incluso Peter se sorprendió, mirando a Mantis a su lado porque Freya era increíblemente hermosa, con ese largo cabello rubio arreglado tan primorosamente como su vestido dorado. Pese a que eran ya mayores, lucían tan imponentes. Para el Omega no pasó desapercibida la cicatriz en un ojo del padre de Dzor, la única huella ya de lo que les hiciera Adam Warlock. Los gemelos quedaron impactados, tanto que Freya tuvo que cerrarles sus bocas con una sonrisa antes de besar sus mejillas. La pareja miró a Quill, sonriendo al ver a la tímida Meredith abrazada al cuello de su madre.

—Es hermosa —dijo Freya— ¿Puedo…?

—Por supuesto.

Meredith pasó a los brazos de su abuela, quien la mostró a Odín. Peter sintió sus mejillas rojas ante los halagos de ambos, entrelazando su mano con la de su Alfa luego de recibir un beso en sus labios.

—Bienvenido, Alfa.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Claro, entre lo que cabe.

Odín los miró, cargando ahora a la cachorra mientras Jason y Christopher tomaban cada uno las manos de Freya.

—Gracias por esto, Peter. Gracias por haber salvado a nuestro hijo y darnos más felicidad de la que ya teníamos al saberlo vivo.

—Am, n-no es nada —tartamudeó el Omega, riendo nervioso, sintiendo un codazo de Mantis— Oh, ella es mi hermanita, Mantis Brandt, de la tribu navajo de los Devastadores. Am… ¿pasamos?

—¿No trajiste regalos? —preguntó Christopher.

—¡Chris! Lo siento…

—Los hemos traído —respondió cortés Freya, mirándolos— Pero solamente serán para quienes terminen todas sus verduras.

—¡Ah!

Todos entraron a la casa, ahora más amplia con dos niveles que Dzor reconstruyó, igual que muchas partes del rancho cuando los gemelos nacieron. Yondu seguía enviando obsequios porque no había fuerza de la naturaleza que lo detuviera de hacerlo, más cuando tenía dos feroces mini guerreros que adoraban ir de caza con su abuelo navajo. Ahora disfrutarían de la presencia de Odín y Freya en una comida familiar. Peter miró la escena por un momento, el postre entre sus manos. Rio para sí, porque un día, una noche de tormenta inusual le trajo un Vikingo que cambiaría su vida, por completo. Los ojos de su Alfa le buscaron al notarle así pensativo, negando para él antes de sonreír y comenzar los momentos bochornosos necesarios para una perfecta velada familiar.

**F I N**


End file.
